Distractions
by moonandstag126
Summary: SET AFTER RESOLVE AND REPAIR. After Leonardo's return from South America, his relationship with his brothers has gradually healed. But as Shredder begins making trouble for New York again, the family must again become a team, and that includes Venus. But will the five be able to blend well together again? Or have they changed too much this time? A few references to TMNT 2007 Film.
1. Prologue

_**A/N-Hey Guys! So I have finally finished my first year of University and so, as promised, here is my next story! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update; drama with living next year and exams kind of took up my time. But now I have a WHOLE SUMMER free to write and update. Well that's the plan anyway. So, these next two stories are linked together, 'Distractions' being part 1. I wrote them about a year ago and am now editing as I go, so hopefully they should be a little better than my previous pieces. They're quite heavy, part 2 definitely but I'm quite proud of them, so as always, please comment. Glad to be back :)**_

 **Prologue**

" _But sensei, I don't understand-"_

" _I know Leonardo. You are still so young, and this is why you must go. You must discover your true self, your isolated spirit, if you are to truly lead this team."_

" _But why to South America? Why not Japan again, or at least Asia-"_

" _Because you must embrace the unfamiliar but be close enough to let travelling home be an easy distraction that you must conquer. This trip must require your absolute focus, and with the Shredder quiet for the moment, it means we can afford for you to leave us."_

" _Yes Sensei. But I don't like leaving the five of you alone."_

" _Your brothers must learn to survive without you, my son. And they will truly appreciated your leadership when you return, stronger and more focused. Take your time in isolation to discover what you truly want from your life, and what your role is on this earth. You must test both your physical and spiritual strength. You have three months to do this, so use your time wisely, and always remember the purpose of your training."_

" _Yes Sensei."_

" _Good, now go pack your things. You and Venus leave tonight."_

" _Venus? I thought you said this was an isolated training trip?"_

" _It is. Venus is travelling to the Five Sacred Mountains of China to finally master the Shinobi arts from the elders. I decided it was time she truly fulfilled her role as a Shinobi, and I know her father would approve."_

" _How long will she be gone?"_

" _Six months. She must travel to all five mountains and truly connect with each element to be able to master the fifth, quintessence. She will learn at the temples, guided by the Shinobi elders, and when she returns she shall be stronger than ever before. A true threat to our enemies and a true Shinobi. Now go and get packed. I must inform your brothers of your journey."_

 _The news was not taken well. Venus seemed genuinely excited for her trip; it was a chance for her to go home and improve her skills. To learn her father's art properly. And although they were sad to see her go, her family seemed pleased for her. But Leonardo remained quiet. He did not want to leave and they could tell. His brothers did not understand why he had to go, and Raphael certainly didn't understand why he didn't speak out against the decision, as if he didn't have a choice. It was as if he didn't care._

 _The pair were taken to the airport, sneaking onto the airfields and onto their aeroplanes, hiding in the hold. Their journeys would be long but hopefully useful. Raph didn't want to see Venus go but understood why she wanted to, so when she smiled and waved, he smiled back, happy that she was looking forward to her training. Leonardo's plane was soon after, but he didn't see a smile, only a face determined to complete his task. It wasn't an expression Raph enjoyed seeing as it usually led to obsession and sleepless nights. And as his brother sped through the sky in a giant metal bird, Raph was glad that he would only be gone for three months…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Loyalty was something embedded into the small, strange family. When Venus returned from China after half a year's trip to discover the roots of her magic she had been welcomed her back with open arms. They had also expertly hidden the discord in the group at Leo's late arrival: he and Venus had been sent away at the same time, to benefit them as individuals and to improve the team on the whole. But Leonardo was only supposed to be away for three months, she for six. It wasn't until Venus asked where he was that the truth came out. If she thought her departure had been depressing, her arrival soon turned into something worse. She was shocked to find out that Donatello and Michelangelo had both taken jobs, and became suspicious of Raphael's night activities.

Casey and April were now officially dating, but apparently still visited, when the guys had time to spare. Even Master Splinter had become introverted, not training his sons as much as he used to, and without Leo to take the role, they were at loose ends; the three had reduced their own training time in order to make the money they suddenly desperately needed (or in Raph's case, sleep). Venus suspected that they instead craved the security that money brought, now that Leo wasn't around to make sure the family's life ran smoothly.

Venus had missed everyone deeply, and she could tell that she too had been missed. But after a few days of being in the lair without Leonardo, she realised she missed him greatly; when she was away, she had her training with the Shinobi clan elders to distract her. But now she was back at home, she had time to fester on the emptiness of the lair. She resorted to cleaning it constantly and repairing Michelangelo's 'Cowabunga Carl' costume whenever the kids he was supposed to be entertaining hit it too hard, which was every time. She had started to train physically and magically when she returned, but she soon found she couldn't focus due to the broken atmosphere: The remaining brothers had lost contact with each other due to their 'jobs', although Raph had nearly isolated himself completely. As she thought over her own feelings, she realised what the guys must be going through; Leo had been there their whole lives, had been their leader for the majority of the time. They were all 20 years old now, no longer teenagers but still not quite adults. Leonardo had been sent away before, true, but he was under the care of the Ancient One, and the drama Karai had caused provided quite a distraction for the group. This time though, the worst part was not knowing why he hadn't returned. Ideas of Leo being injured or tired of having to be the responsible one flashed through all their minds. Raphael claimed Leonardo had run away from his duty because he was scared of the trouble in New York, abandoning them for a little holiday. Venus had looked at Master Splinter when Raph had said this; the hurt and confusion lay clear in his eyes. It was then that Venus realised that sensei blamed himself; He knew his son had not been injured but was taking his time. He strived for perfection, a want that Splinter had unknowingly instilled into him when he made him leader. Leonardo was afraid of failure and for all his open-mindedness, it was a concept he'd never accepted. Leo wouldn't return until he felt he had improved himself, which would be never...

...Unless someone went and got him; Splinter and the turtles didn't know that April had found Leo. When he came home Venus couldn't remember smiling so much. The worry of Leo's disappearance dissolved at once and he was welcomed home as Venus had been. Apart from Raph and Leo's relationship, Venus knew that after everything that had happened that particular week concerning Winters and his monsters, it wouldn't be long until everything went back to normal.

Donny and Mikey quit their jobs while Raphael hung up his 'vigilante' helmet. Leo was reinstated as leader and the four brothers went on patrol every night. Venus let them have some time together, hanging back to train with Splinter and develop her new skills. But when the Shredder returned a couple of weeks later, the guys decided that they needed Venus. She was secretly glad, meaning her strength could really be put to the test. After three months, the family were finally back to doing what they do best...


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N- First proper chapter guys! Enjoy :)_**

 **Chapter 1**

"The Foot have been hanging around the docks an awful lot lately."

"Maybe they're expecting a shipment?"

"But of what?"

"I don't know. Weapons? Supplies? Maybe even more Foot soldiers."

"Maybe, but we need to find out ASAP."

Leonardo and Donatello sat deliberating the Foot's latest actions in the kitchen while Raph stood attacking his punching bag.

"If you ask me we should just get down there and beat one of them until they spill the goods."

"Nice Raph, very tactful." Donny commented sarcastically.

"It might work," Leo began, earning surprised looks from his brothers. He rolled his eyes. "Let me finish. I might work... _if_ the Foot weren't so loyal to their master."

"But they can't know honour if they accept all the orders they're given!" Raph yelled. "Some of the jobs they have to do are-are-"

"Barbaric!" Donny finished for him. Leo considered his brothers; after his fight with Raph when he returned home he vowed to include them more when devising strategies. He wanted to be a brother again rather than to focus on being a perfect leader. His return home after months in _voluntary_ isolation had taught him this. He hadn't asked Splinter about it but Venus seemed to have noticed and agreed that it would be the best way to heal old wounds. It seemed to be working so far.

"I know, but loyalty and honour are two concepts that are often thrown together but don't always match. You don't have to know honour to know loyalty, and who knows the threats that are thrown against them? No, we'll need a different tactic."

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for those Foot cronies." Raph asked, cocking one brow sceptically. His brother had been known to be a little too sympathetic at times, his mercy often resulting in an extra bruise or two.

Leo took a deep breath, not rising to the bait. He had to consider all aspects, and knew for a fact that some members of the Foot were there against their will. The ones that begged for their lives were often eager members. The ones that begged for the lives of their families tended to be the unlucky ones. Some of course used the ploy to save their skin, but after fighting the Foot all these years, and being around a shinobi whose strength of mind meant she could nearly always tell when someone was lying, Leo had learnt how to separate the two types of soldier: the dishonourable and the frightened. Then of course there were the silent stoic ones who were proud to die with honour for their master. These ones Leo was always anxious to knock out, not just because they would usually fight until the end with nothing to lose, but their loyalty to the Shredder reminded him of his own loyalty to his father and clan; He would defend and fight for them no matter what and no matter who he hurt, such as the unlucky ones, even if he hadn't been their leader. That role had just been subsequently thrown in a few years ago.

Either way, Leo knew that Raph and even Donny wouldn't understand his reasons for never wanting to kill.

"No, I don't, but it doesn't change the fact that the Foot have gotten more skilled, and if anything, _more_ loyal to the Shredder. We'll need to be extra alert from now on."

"I'll leave that to the Qigong twins: little Miss Shinobi and 'jungle boy'." Raph returned to his punching bag, regretting his words slightly as he saw the slight hurt in his brother's face. His time away was something he didn't like to discuss.

Meanwhile, Michelangelo was observing Venus' training. For the past couple of hours she'd been making fire and water flow together in the air, as if they were dancing, before adding the soil from one of Master Splinter's plants to the mix. But now she kept thrusting her hands out in front of her as if attempting to shoot something out of them.

"What you doing?" Mikey asked her, sitting crossed legged on the floor of the dojo with wide eyes. Venus smiled slightly: Mikey had gotten in the habit over the past couple of years of watching her train. When Master Splinter observed her sessions, he stayed away unless specifically told to watch along with his brothers. But today Venus was on her own bar her lone member of audience. She sighed before dropping her arms.

"Trying to summon a shield."

"Why? Are you entering a jousting tournament? Can I come?!"

"No Mikey, not that kind of shield." She rolled her eyes. "I don't really know how to explain it."

"Well then, how do you make one?"

"I need to manipulate my power over energy, making it create a barrier that can stop all manner of things."

"Like what?"

"Erm, flying shuriken, knives, sharp objects in general."

"Wow, that would sure come in handy when we're fighting the Foot."

"Yes, I know," she sighed, shifting her stance a little. "That's why I'm doing it. With the Shredder's return the Foot are stronger than ever. It can't hurt to have an extra level of protection. If I could just get it right..."

She shot her hands out again before hearing a girlish scream. She opened her eyes to find Mikey on the other side of the room while the wall behind his original position now had a smoking scorch mark.

"You need to send a warning if you're gonna let the 'lightning hands' loose!" Mikey gasped, his chest heaving from surprise.

This wasn't the first time he'd gotten in the way of one of Venus' magical strikes. He usually thought it was cool, and loved watching her train and use magic, just like the wizards in his videogame. Only here he could actually feel the heat of the flames she controlled, feel the breeze whipping his bandana about. He'd definitely noticed a change in her skills; she seemed more elegant with her control, and certainly more powerful. Her training trip seemed to have done her some good. But this lightning thing was brand new, and he didn't like the way the air was frazzling around the scorched part of the wall.

"Sorry Mikey!" Venus cried. She sighed in frustration, looking at her unmarked hands. "I do know how to do it. The last Shinobi elder I met taught me the method, but I just can't seem to put it into practice. I can summon the energy easily enough, I just can't manipulate it."

Mikey looked at Venus' downcast face and saw her disappointment. He thought she was amazing with all her magic stuff, but he knew he didn't really understand it and her need to deepen her skill. And she'd been trying to get this right for weeks. He stood up slightly warily before putting an arm round her shoulders.

"Aww, cheer up Venus! You've been practising since breakfast this morning! Come on, I'll make you some lunch." He smiled. "I think we have _one_ jar of peanut butter left."

Venus' eyes lit up at the mention of lunch; she'd fallen in love with peanut butter when she first arrived in New York three years ago after Michelangelo had offered the stuff on top of a pizza. She had hated the combination but found the stuff itself delightful. A peanut butter sandwich was the best way to cheer her up.

They walked into the kitchen, joining Leo and Donny at the table. The former found himself frowning at the sight of his brother's arm around Venus, leading her away from the dojo. She smiled broadly at Michelangelo as he made her a peanut butter sandwich, practically grinning as he placed it down in front of her, causing Mikey to chuckle slightly. Both Donny and Leo soon joined in as their friend eagerly tucked in.

"So what's the plan kids?" Mikey asked, digging some cold pizza from out of the fridge.

"Mikey, you had pizza for breakfast!" Donny commented, shaking his head his brother merely shrugged his shoulders.

"We're going to observe the Foot until we get a decent idea of what their shipment contains. My guess is that they don't know when it'll arrive exactly so we need to be ready to destroy it when it does," Leo explained.

"What, so we're just gonna go to the docks for who knows how long and _watch_ them?" Raph asked, grabbing a soda from the fridge after frowning at Mikey eating pizza...again.

"I know it sounds tedious but right now we don't really have a choice. We'll train before we get there tonight."

The four turtles nodded at their leader before going off to relax until they had to leave. Leo stayed at the table, sharpening his sword. He found great serenity in sliding the blade against the block of metal, not only making it sharper but purer too, the edge gleaming in the light. However, it took him several minutes before he realised that he was not alone: Venus had also stayed, reading a book covered in symbols and emblazoned with a yin-yang sign on the front cover. He'd never seen it before (she only tended to read her scrolls or western literature) and curiosity got the better of him. He coughed, causing her to look up.

"Err, what are you reading?"

"A collection of notes Chung I made on manipulating energy. Although he never achieved quintessence himself he studied it profusely. The Shinobi elders gave it to me in China after Chung I had entrusted them with it before he travelled to America. I never even knew it existed."

"Oh, right."

Silence descended into the room, broken only by the sliding of sharpening steel against sword and the occasional turning of a page. The distant sound of Mikey hollering at his videogame joined the list of noises soon after.

The atmosphere was decidedly awkward, not that Leo knew why. He and Venus had been perfectly fine in each other's company before their training trips. In fact, he often enjoyed hanging out and training with her. They always found something to talk about, or a skill to learn together. Their conversations ran lucid and easy, whether they were serious or not. So what was causing this sudden block? It wasn't as if they hadn't spoken to each other in months… That's when Leo realised that this was one of the few times the pair had been alone together since he had gotten back. He'd been so focused on repairing his relationship with his brothers that he'd shamefully forgotten Venus. Inwardly cursing himself, he jumped when she suddenly sighed.

"I don't get it. I know _what_ to do; I need to focus on the energy within myself and draw it out, but in such a controlled manner that I can make spread out in front of me, creating a shield of sorts. But I just can't seem to master it. I nearly electrocuted Mikey earlier."

Leo stared at her; she was trying to create a magical shield? He had always been awestruck by her skill and power over the elements, and although he still didn't fully understand what made a Shinobi, he knew that this was no small matter; he'd only ever seen the daimyo create such a thing.

"Didn't you learn how to do it in China?"

She shifted her feet under the table, unsure whether she should tell him or not. Leo frowned at her pause.

"I was taught the method, but my time ran out before I could really practise."

Cold realisation dawned on Leo; Venus had done exactly the opposite of what he'd done. She had come home despite her want to know more. She had remembered her duty to this family whilst he had stayed away, selfishly trying to convince himself that they wouldn't welcome him back unless he was perfect. He had deeply misjudged his family and suffered for it.

"I should have stayed out there." The words shook Leo out of his thoughts. What did she say? "I should've stayed and mastered it while I could with a great shaman to guide me. If I had written a letter then I'm sure the guys would've understood. Master Splinter would probably have preferred me to get it right back then rather than try and fail now, even if it meant I had stay for an extra month."

"And what if it didn't happen after a month? What if you needed more time and needed to stay for longer? Then what? You might've stayed and stayed until you perfected it, and you might still be there now."

His sharp, biting tone surprised Leo and he regretted his words as soon as he said them; the shock and hurt on Venus' face made him flush with shame. _She isn't me. She wouldn't have abandoned them. She wouldn't have made the same mistake._

"Leo," Venus said softly. She wanted to take his hand and tell him that it didn't matter now that he had stayed. She wanted to comfort him, banish the shame and guilt he felt in his mind, but found herself unable to and almost afraid to touch him.

He looked up, realising that she was probably able to read his emotions pretty easily. He took a deep breath.

"I want to thank you Venus. If you hadn't come back when you did then I can only imagine what state this family would have been in when I returned. I know the strength you provided for both my brothers and father when I was away was vital, and I can never repay you for it."

Venus frowned at the sincerity in his voice, not liking it. She racked her brain for something to say before smiling.

"Well, you can start by helping me get this right."

Leo looked up confused but found comfort in Venus' smile. It lit her whole face up and he couldn't help but smile back. She stood up and led them to the dojo. She stepped into the centre and faced Leo, arms raised in front.

"Erm, what are you doing?" Leo asked, unsure what to do himself.

"Preparing myself before I try and summon a shield."

"And what am I doing?"

"Being Mikey for the day." Venus smiled, earning a nervous one from her friend. She then took a deep breath and closed her eyes, delving deep into herself to find her energy source. She found it, humming and glowing within her before attempting to draw it out. A thin, bright blue strand followed her hand in her mind's eye and she caught it by bringing both palms together. Concentrating, she thrust her arms out in front and opened her eyes. A tiny blue spark appeared in front of her for less than a second, before shooting off towards Leo. He cried out a ducked before staring at the now smoking wall. She'd hit the same spot as before.

Venus frowned, confused as to why it didn't work before she saw that Leo was smiling slightly.

"What?" She asked, not seeing what was funny.

"Why do you make such weird faces when doing magic?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look like you're in pain while watching Mikey eat pizza," Leo chuckled. Venus punched his arm.

"I do not!"

"Well, try again and we'll see."

Venus did try again. And again. And Again. In fact, she spent the whole afternoon trying to master the technique, failing every time. However, every time she used magic the pair ended up laughing at the faces Venus made when trying to concentrate.

"Stop laughing! I can't help it." She tried to sound serious but Leo's cocked brow just made her laugh even more. "Well I can't focus now."

They meditated to calm down but the giggles soon started up again once they returned to training. This is how Raphael found the pair when he entered the dojo. He coughed after a couple minutes of going unnoticed.

"Oh Raph, I didn't see you there," Leo gasped, trying to catch his breath. Raph frowned at his brother, noticing how red his face was. He'd heard the pair laughing from outside.

"Yeah well, it's time to go."

"Go?"

Raph stared at his brother in disbelief. Surely he hadn't forgotten their plan?

"The mission? Waiting for the shipment? Watching the Foot to see what it is?"

Leo mentally slapped himself. How could he forget?

"Of course! Let's go."

He ran out of the dojo, followed by Venus after she caught Raph's eye. He cocked his brow before she rushed out. He shook his head and smiled slightly; he hadn't seen his brother so happy in a long time.


	3. Chapter 2

**_A /N- Told you I was going to try and be more consistent with my updates :) also found out earlier that new TMNT episodes have been pushed back until AUGUST (which is crap I know), probably because there are only 7 episodes left and they like to make each season last a year. But I am so excited to see Renet! Anyway, enjoy the new chapter :)_**

 **Chapter 2**

The group spent three nights in a row observing the Foot. The air was chilling, causing Raphael to complain even more. There was nothing happening according to him.

"I mean, I'm just saying, we're here freezing our butts off for no reason."

"Raph, you've been saying that for three days now," Mikey teased. He was bored out of his mind too.

"I _did_ say this would be tedious. We just need to be patient." Leo sighed, returning to his binoculars.

"It doesn't help that the Foot appear to have taken a vow of silence. We can't even eavesdrop on them if they won't say anything," Donny moaned. He understood his brother's frustration and the need to be patient. He just wished it wasn't so cold.

Raph folded his arms before nudging Venus.

"Hey Shinobi, can you give us a little fire so that we don't become ice-blooded?"

Venus smiled but Leo interjected. "The Foot would see the smoke and the energy Venus would need to use to sustain a fire might be handy if we are found and attacked."

"Jeesh Leo, I was just asking." He shook his head as his brother returned to his post. Over the past couple of days he'd noticed a change in his brother; during the day he seemed perfectly happy, especially when Venus was around. But during their patrols he was tense, constantly alert. Well, more than usual. Raph had his suspicions but kept them to himself. Looking at Venus, he found her slightly confused and shocked at Leo's outburst. She frowned at Mikey, who just shrugged, before resuming her place next to him.

"Guys, pipe down a second. I think something's happening," Donny chided, focusing into his binoculars. A group of Foot Ninjas were suddenly culminating on the edge of the pontoon; a small speed boat was approaching the docks. It was secured to the deck before a ninja stepped out, carrying a long rectangular box.

"Is that it? That's the shipment? A box?" Raph complained.

"They must have met the main supplier out in deeper water," Donny commented.

"Well then, let's get the box before they get it back to the Shredder!"

"Hold on Raph," Leo ordered. He pointed towards their enemy. "We need to deal with that first."

The group looked down to see the box-wielding ninja flanked by an elite armed with a deadly spear.

"Okay, Mikey, you distract the elite and Raph and I will take him down. Donny and Venus, you deal with the Foot soldiers while Mikey tries to get the box. We need to get that shipment no matter what, got it?"

They all nodded before moving into position: Raph and Leo perched on top of the surrounding containers while Venus and Don hid behind some cargo crates. Mikey jumped onto the speed boat.

"Hey Foot creeps! Mind if I borrow this?" He grinned before starting up the motor. The elite immediately ran towards him, causing Mikey to scream. Raph suddenly jumped down on top of the elite, the pair crashing onto the decking. Raph then leapt up to allow Leo to begin sparring with the guard.

The remaining soldiers immediately went to help their leader when a stream of fire suddenly stopped them. They turned to see Donny wielding his Bo staff and Venus drawing her sword.

"Not so fast," Donny smiled, before the pair leapt into action. A vicious battle rapidly got underway, the soldiers doing their best to protect the shipment. Every time Mikey got close to nabbing it the ninja holding the box would throw it to a comrade. Venus and Donny meanwhile tried to take down as many as they could to make the grab easier. Donny swiped his staff under their feet before smacking their heads, knocking them out. Venus blocked blows from other swords and spears, taking care to avoid the sharp metal points. She kicked one in the chest before bringing her sword above her head, the clang of blade on blade resonating through the air. Raph and Leo meanwhile were having fun dealing with the elite, who seemed to match every move they had.

"What does it take to beat these guys?" Raph gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Maybe less traditional tactics?" Leo suggested. He pointed towards the river, understanding flashing through Raph. He nodded towards his brother before charging at the elite. The guard dodged before blocking Leo's katana. Raph charged again but Leo's arm was grabbed and his body thrown towards his brother. The pair collided and lay panting on the ground.

"New plan chief?" Raph asked, sighing when his brother shook his head. They both stood.

Mikey leapt through the air, over Donny and Venus before swiping the box out of the unsuspecting ninja's hands and running.

"Haha! So long sucker!" He laughed, not seeing the ninja behind him who brought his staff hard on Michelangelo's head.

"Mikey!" Venus yelled, prompting Donatello to swiftly grab his brother while the ninja snatched the box. Donny allowed Mikey to lean his whole weight on him while Venus defended the pair from the 10 or so ninja's they were yet to knock out.

"Venus, you can't take them all alone!" Donny yelled as Venus was knocked the ground. She swiped her leg, tripping up two before leaping back up.

"Then wake him up!" She yelled, slashing her sword through the air.

"I can't! Slapping him isn't gonna do any good!"

Venus sighed, kicking another two to the ground before spinning round. She sent a jet of water towards Michelangelo, soaking his face. He coughed and spluttered in surprise while Venus returned to the fight.

"But that might," Donny muttered, checking his brother's condition. "Mikey, how many fingers am I holding?"

"I'll tell you when everything stops spinning," he muttered, confirming Donny's suspicion that he had concussion.

"Hang on tight bro. Just sit here while I help Venus," Donny ordered, earning a grunt. He leapt into action, thwacking a ninja who was about to club Venus' head. Venus thanked him before blocking another sword.

"Mikey's out of action!" Donny yelled. Venus racked her brain for a plan as Leo was still busy dealing with the elite.

"We need to get that box!" Venus replied, earning a slightly nervous nod from Donny. She sheathed her sword before jumping through the fray, dodging weapons as she went. She changed position repeatedly so that she wasn't easy to track while constantly following the movements of the box. She managed to get closer and closer despite her prey constantly changing holder. One particular holder broke away from the crowd, allowing Venus a clearer attack. She sent streams of both air and water towards the ground, covering it in ice. The ninja slipped only slightly, but it was enough for Venus to gain an advantage. She sprinted ahead before fly-kicking the soldier in the back, causing his head to smack against the metal container in front of him. She then tucked the box underneath her arm, and using the soldier's body as a step, jumped up and climbed the side of the container before sprinting away from the fight.

Raph and Leo meanwhile still hadn't finished with the elite. Raph ran towards the others, supposedly leaving Leo to finish him himself. The elite growled at the turtle in blue, who charged, using all his energy and skill on trying to make a mark on the soldier. It worked as he gave him a large gash on his left arm. The guard hissed before striking back with renewed vigour. As he leapt through the air there was a sudden shout before Raphael leapt from behind a crate and slammed into the elite, who went crashing into the river. The pair then went to help the others.

"Having fun?" Raph asked, slamming into a ninja who had tripped up Donatello.

"Does it look like it?" Donny asked as his brother helped him up. Leo ran over to Mikey. "He's fine. Just a little dizzy from getting his head smacked."

"Where's Venus?" Raph queried, joining in with the battle.

"She took off with the box," Donny answered.

"Alone?" Leo asked, helping Mikey to stand.

"No, I think I saw a couple of Foot Ninja go after her," Mikey muttered, his head lolling a little. There was a sudden splash as the elite jumped out of the water before running after Venus. Mikey gulped. "Not to mention him."

"Come on!" Leo ordered, helping Michelangelo on top of the container while Donny and Raph finished the remaining ninjas. The four then went running after their friend.

Venus was aware that she was being tailed, and so led her chasers on a twisting route from the docks and into the city. She varied levels, using fire-escapes to change from rooftops to alleys and back up again. The problem was that her mismatched trail was so good that her friends lost it.

The turtles paused on a rooftop trying to catch their breath.

"I think Venus has taken her stealth training a little too seriously," Raph commented in between gasps of air.

"We lost time though. The ninja's that followed her directly are still probably tailing her." Donny replied. "We need to find her and that box."

Raph and Leo nodded but a groan from Mikey made them freeze.

"His concussion's worse than I thought. He needs to sleep it off."

Leo agreed with Donatello.

"You two get him back to the lair. I'll keep searching for Venus."

"And if you get hurt?" Raph demanded, not liking his brother going solo.

"If we're not back by morning _then_ come looking for us. Just help Mikey for now, okay?"

Then he ran, leaping off the building and heading east.

"Morning?!" Raph yelled before glaring at Donny. His brother just shrugged, knowing they had to obey Leo. Raph shook his head before helping Donny carry their brother home.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Venus was cornered. Her stamina had escaped her and she found herself surrounded by four ninjas and their elite leader. She stood protectively in front of the box and assumed the defensive. One ninja ran at her and just as he was about to strike she drew her katana, slicing his leg and causing him to fall. She waited for the others to attack. The next two came as a pair, one with a spear and the other a sword. She blocked the sword while ducking to avoid the spear. She then twisted her wrist, making the ninja's katana drop before blocking the spear. She twisted round, kicking the spear wielder away when the last ninja jumped into the fray, kicking her stomach. She smacked onto the ground but sat up immediately, trying to protect the box. The elite loomed above her and struck with his spear. She sheathed her sword before raising her hands in front of her and concentrating with all her might. She dipped into the energy she controlled and willed it to stand between her and the spear. A seething pain dragged her out of her thoughts and she saw blood on the ground; the spear had caught her leg after being deflected by a flying shuriken. She turned to see Leo running towards the elite before noticing the last two ninjas come towards her. She unsheathed her sword just in time to block a spear but the other soldier kicked her leg, causing her to drop the blade in pain. She was then kicked across the building whilst the box was snatched from behind her. The ninjas signalled to their leader who pushed Leo back before running after them. Leo looked on in despair as he saw that one had the box and cursed under his breath. His eyes snapped to opposite edge when he heard a wince; Venus was struggling to get up due to her injured leg. She seethed in pain whenever she put pressure on it. Leo sheathed his swords and went over to help her.

"I'll be fine Leo," she assured him when he gently took her arm. "Leave me and go and get that box. Otherwise this whole mission was a waste of time."

Leo considered doing so; she was right, the whole plan had been to nab the shipment, which was now in the hands of their enemy. But something compelled him to stay, a sudden protectiveness. He helped Venus up before sheathing her sword for her. Tears of frustration prickled her eyes; if he didn't get the shipment then the mission would fail, meaning she would fail. It was her fault as she hadn't been able to keep the box safe. She hadn't been able to summon a shield and her injury now made the pair of them easy targets out in the open.

But for whatever reason, Leo stayed with her. He forced her to lean on him despite her protests and lead them down the fire escape. But in the alley below, he thought he heard a sound above them. _We're still being followed_ he realised, and decided to take them (as fast as he could) to one of their safe-houses while trying to lose any Foot Ninjas that might be trailing them. If he led them to the lair it would be a disaster.

The path was meandering and tiring for both parties, both for the stamina they had used up in the fight at the docks, but Leo had Venus' weight leaning on him whilst Venus herself was focusing on being swift and silent with a bum leg. It took about half an hour of constant shifting until the Foot were gone, and they finally came to the old abandoned church, they used as a secret safe-spot, the roof of which lay scattered across the ground. He laid Venus down behind the precariously standing altar before grabbing the hidden medical supplies behind a broken font. Inside the box he found just what he needed; bandages, safety pins and bottles of water. He returned to Venus who was now leant against the un-smashed bottom half of the full length window. Leo frowned in concern as her eyes were closed and she looked pale, but he realised from her rigid breathing that she was just trying to control the pain she felt.

Venus opened one eye when she heard Leo crouch down in front of her. He looked up at her, his eyes worried. She went to take the bottle of water but he stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Let me do it, Venus."

She nodded in permission. Normally she would have smiled at his slightly awkward blush as he let go of her hand if it weren't for the pain she was enduring and the look of concentration on the leader's face. He then bathed the wound, washing the dirt from it so that it wouldn't get infected. He then took a bandage, wrapping it tightly round Venus' leg to help the blood clot before securing it with a safety-pin. He looked up at Venus who was obviously trying not to wince again.

"You shouldn't need stitches," he informed her, returning the remaining bandages to the medical kit. "The wound isn't too deep and the blood seems to have clotted pretty quickly." He smiled, trying to ease the tension in the air. Venus smiled back a little, gratefully accepting the bottle of water he was holding. The pair sat down rehydrating themselves in silence while the noises of the city hummed around them. After a few minutes though Leo jumped at Venus' voice.

"Leo, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let them take the box so easily."

"You think that getting your leg cut open is easy?" he asked, trying to adopt Mikey's jokey air that she seemed so comfortable with. When she turned her head away though he knew it was the wrong tactic to take.

"If I hadn't been injured then they wouldn't have taken the box or you could have at least gone to get it. And if I had managed to produce a shield then I wouldn't have been injured in the first place."

"Venus, it's not your fault-"

"Yes it is, Leo. The mission failed because of my incompetence."

Leo looked down at her and could see a tear reluctantly running down her cheek. He hated the fact she was upset and felt a little awkward, unsure what to do.

"Venus, the fault is mine. I should've had a back-up plan if one of us was injured." She went to protest but Leo stopped her. "You're right, I could've gone after the shipment, but I chose to stay with you. That was my choice and therefore my fault."

He expected her to look relieved when she faced him but all he saw was sad anger.

"Just because you're the leader doesn't mean you always have to take responsibility. We are each answerable for our own actions. It is _not_ your fault and I shall tell Master Splinter so tomorrow." The anger was then replaced with a smile. "You don't always have to take the burden, Leo. Especially went it isn't your fault."

He smiled back, strangely thankful for her understanding; her training in China seemed to have made her wiser. _There it is again_ he thought as the familiar guilt flashed through him at the memory of their training trips. He had realised the other afternoon how much he had missed Venus. He had gotten used to her calm demeanour and positive company. He had missed his brothers too, and his father, but in a different way. When he trained, no, laughed with her that day he had felt his spirit lift and he smiled more than he had done since he'd gotten back. He felt her shiver next to him and involuntarily placed an arm round her shoulders, as if by instinct. She didn't resist, and as he held her he realised how un-awkward it felt. Almost natural. Leo took a deep breath through his nose, finding a scent in the air that wasn't natural to New York. It was fresh, like a running river, but with a hint of cherry blossom. He realised with wide eyes that it was _Venus_ he could smell. The pair had never really been this close before, and when they had, Leo could remember picking up on the scent, which he'd never really paid much notice to before. Now though, he took the time to take it in, cautious to be subtle about it. The idea of everyone having an individual scent was something he'd been familiar with due to his turtle DNA but never really paid attention to; as a ninja, he'd learnt to identify someone by sensing their presence. But now, in the stillness of the night, he found the fresh and floral notes calmed him.

Venus felt Leo's body relax, the lack of tension making his arm seem lighter. It became a comfortable weight on her shoulders as the pair again listened to the sounds of the city, never silent even at night. Her anxiety calmed as did her leg pain, her heart returning to its natural rhythm. She felt as if she were meditating, just sitting unfocused in the cool evening air. But a thought suddenly punctuated the peace in her mind, and she ventured a question that she'd been pondering for several weeks now:

"Leo, what was it like when you were training?"

The question made him jolt a little and Venus was worried that she'd angered him, but he kept his arm firmly around her. He sighed deeply, wanting to answer and yet...

"It was...lonely. I was meant to focus within myself, to improve myself individually for the good of the team, but the constant knowing of being alone made this difficult. It was a couple of months before I was finally okay with being so secluded, but when I got back home I realised what a horrible feeling it was." He sighed, trying to block out the feeling. "I was so focused on bettering myself that I forgot about everybody else. I thought that if I didn't come home as the 'perfect leader' then you guys wouldn't want me anymore, and that Master Splinter would be so disappointed that he would-would-" He couldn't continue as he felt himself losing control. He released Venus and grabbed his water bottle.

"Did you honestly believe that we would treat you so?" Venus asked, hating the sadness on Leonardo's face, knowing he was only having a drink to avoid the subject. "Leonardo, your family love you. We would never judge you in such a way. In your wanting to become the perfect leader, I fear you lost sight of how to be a son or brother or friend." She put a hand on his left shoulder. "Perfection is something that will never be achieved, for if you are perfect, you are therefore imperfect. That is something my father taught me."

Leo looked up at her words; Chung I had always sounded like a wise man, not unlike his own father, and he wished that he had the chance to meet him. Then again, he realised with a pang of guilt, if the man hadn't been brutally murdered then he may not have met Venus, and he would have hated that. _But why did she have to see her father killed?_ he thought bitterly as he looked at her; she was kind, thoughtful and compassionate, always trying to cheer them up if any of them were sad, trying to calm them down if they were agitated or angry. From what he had learnt of her character over these past 3 years, he knew she had not deserved to witness such a horrific sight. He had always wondered how she had managed to get on with life, for if he lost Master Splinter... he couldn't even think about it. She had an emotional strength that he could not even fathom. He looked into her concerned eyes suddenly and became lost in them; they were blue like his, but a lighter shade, like the sky. He'd never really noticed that before.

Venus too stared into his; dark like the night sky above them yet gentle. They seemed to get bigger with every second until she realised that Leo was moving closer. Her own eyes widened and Leo suddenly realised how close they were. He coughed awkwardly and shifted back, muttering.

"Sorry," he mumbled, head down although she could see the tinge of a blush on his cheeks.

Venus smiled a little, trying to ease the atmosphere.

"There's no need to apologise Leo," she stated, but was surprised at how quiet her voice was.

Tension frazzled in the air as Leo turned to look at her again. Her smile was full of warmth despite her whisper. He was full of new feelings all of a sudden. He felt his heart quicken a little as his skin almost tingled. His spine seemed to tense and go numb at the same time. Running through his mind were emotions he'd never felt before, at least not for Venus... Was it the fact they were alone together? His eyes widened a little in realisation that the answer was no. Ever since that afternoon, the pair seemed to have spent more and more time together, training, reading or watching T.V. On their patrols he'd been very away of her movements, keeping her in sight at all times, snapping at his brothers whenever they were rude to her, although she'd never seemed to be offended. Then he thought back to when they had almost lost her, when she had to spend months recovering under the Daimyo's care, lying in a coma for weeks and weeks alone, without his company. That had been a dark period for Leonardo, his training with the Ancient One making him realise he was only hurting himself. He had been so relieved when he had discovered his brothers alive despite the wreckage that was their home, but he had felt pure joy when Venus had returned, peering over April's shoulder, her previous vivaciousness restored, her spirit whole again. He realised now that she had been the final beam of light during his return to himself. He didn't smile now though; there were new feelings coursing through him, feelings he'd never experienced before. They were thrilling yet strange and scary. Yet as he looked back at her face he realised with sudden clarity that he didn't want these feelings to be strange. He wanted it to be normal if it meant that he could feel this kind of euphoria every day.

"My trip changed me in many ways," he began, earning a quizzical look from Venus. "Solitude can be a great teacher; I learnt how to appreciate my home a lot more, my family and friends. But do you know what else?"

"What?" she asked, not realising she was leaning closer to him.

"It taught me that I never want to be alone ever again," he answered. His mind went blank bar one thing, one objective that he was suddenly determined to achieve. It was almost instinctive. He met her half way, gently catching her lips. They were soft and she closed her eyes; she'd never experienced this before, and she knew he hadn't either. Her first kiss, something she believed would never happen. She'd come to love all four turtles in different ways, but for a little while now she'd realised her feelings towards Leo were unique.

The moment was timeless, all their pains and aches forgotten for what could have been seconds or hours. The night air no longer chilled them for that one moment until Venus reached out to take Leonardo's hand, surprising him. He released her lips, a new found confidence flourishing through him. He smiled at her, thankful that she returned the action. However as he looked back into her eyes he saw the exhaustion that lay there. He fetched some blankets from behind a broken pillar before sitting back down next to her.

"Get some sleep," he told her as she wrapped one around herself. She wanted to stay awake with him but she realised her body would not let her. She snuggled herself against him as he tenderly placed his arm around her shoulders again, finding the reaction almost natural. Her left arm lay between the pair while she gently turned and placed her right against Leo's plastron. She breathed in his scent as she closed her eyes, the denseness of a forest in spring, mingled with the sandalwood incense he used every night, and sweat from the fight. It was comforting, a sudden idea forming in her head, causing her to grin a little. Leo frowned when he felt Venus sitting back up but she quickly kissed his cheek before settling back down. He stroked his cheek, a little in pleasant shock, before taking vigil in the night.

 _ **A/N- OOOOOH! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and PLEASE review! This is something I have been wanting to make happen for a LONG time, so yay! Won't be able to update a couple of weeks now but don't worry, the next few chapters are going to get a little tense :) xxx**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_A/N- So, here is the latest update, about a fortnight overdue :/ sorry! have had a busy couple of weeks but I'm ready to get this story rolling again. So this chapter has got quite a bit of insight in it, along with a (sort of) new character! Yay! Anyway, enjoy, and please review :)_**

 **Chapter 4**

"My sons, what happened?" Master Splinter asked, his voice etched in concern as Michelangelo was dragged inside the lair and placed onto the couch.

"Mikey got hit on the head. It's nothing serious but he's gonna need to sleep it off," Donatello assured their sensei, checking his brother's pulse. He and Raph were fine, just as bruised as they normally were.

"But where is Leonardo? And Venus?"

"Venus got separated from us going after the shipment. Leo went to go and find her." Raph answered, sitting down next to his brother.

"And you let him go alone?"

"He told us to!" Raph growled before catching his father's sharp look. He ducked his head sheepishly. "He said to wait until at least morning to go look for him."

"Yes, well why would he do that?"

Raphael didn't know, and it scared him. There was sense in leaving them for a few hours, and he knew that as soon as the sun rose upon the city his brother would return from whatever he was doing. But Leo didn't need all night to track Venus down and bring her home, unless he figured something had happened to the Shinobi. A thousand theories went round his head, each less comforting than the last, whilst Donny had the sense to voice only one:

"If the Foot were following Venus maybe he wanted to make sure they had lost their trail before coming home."

Splinter merely nodded before making his way to the kitchen to make his sons some dinner, being as Michelangelo was in a deep sleep.

The old rat's evening was spent in worried fear for his son; he had not been back home from South America that long and whenever he went off on his own he always seemed to get hurt. It felt as if he had held Leonardo safely in his clutches for just a few moments before he was running off into danger again. He supposed that nearly 20 years of ninjitsu training had imposed a want for adrenalin in his sons, but he wished that sometimes they would spend some evenings happily settled in the lair, safe under his watchful eye. A rational voice told him not to be so worried; Leonardo was the most skilled and the most sensible of his sons. He wouldn't act until he was sure of the consequences. But if Venus was hurt as well, then that placed an extra burden on his son. Splinter always felt a pang of guilt whenever Chung I's daughter was injured: he had promised to protect her, to try and give her a safe home after the wrong that was so cruelly done unto her. But another voice niggled at him: _You have done enough. You took her in, you have trained her, fed her. She is old enough to look after herself._ But did he think the same of his sons?

He often wondered what would have happened in the reverse scenario. If it had been he who had died. Would Chung I have come to America? Or would the rat have sent his sons to China? And what kind of life would they have lived? He was eternally grateful that he had not been snatched from his sons, and was aware of Venus' suffering. He knew it was constant, but she had learnt to mingle it with the happiness his sons gave her. She was growing up, as were his own children, and he was oddly sad about it. In a few months they would all be adults; 21 years of age. He would no longer be a voice of complete authority. Well, not entirely; he would still be their master and sensei until they completed their training, which was still a long way off. But as their father, he would lose parental control. He would be but a figurehead, no longer holding the reigns. His sons would be able to make their own lives, if they wanted to. The rational voice in his head told him that they didn't want to leave, at least not yet anyway. He was their father and they would remain faithful and loyal unto his death. But the other voice whispered _they'll want to leave. They'll want to go and explore, to experience new things._ Like what? Different cultures? Different societies, like the Daimyo's or Usagi's? What else could they possibly experience?

 _Love._ The word shook him to the core. They had witnessed it grow and blossom between Miss O'Neil and Mr Jones, and were happy for them. But was it something they would ever have for themselves? Splinter thought sadly upon the fact that it was another thing their mutation denied. They were judged by human society, and the fact there were only four of them...

Sudden realisation hit the old rat in the chest. There were _five_ of them. Venus held an unknown hope for their unique species, possibly explaining Chung I's reluctance for them meeting so young. Splinter wondered if the idea had eluded their children. Donatello had probably realised the practicality, although had seemingly done nothing to pursue it. Splinter suspected that Raphael had experienced a kind of admiration for Venus a little while after she had arrived, but he had believed himself unready for any kind of commitment. However, spending most of his time with Casey, and so seeing his friend fall in love, may have opened his eyes again. Michelangelo probably remained blissfully ignorant, seeing Venus as a sister more than anything else. Leonardo... Splinter did not know how his son felt about the situation, or whether he had given it much thought. He hoped all his sons found happiness, but Leonardo had a responsibility; when Splinter was gone, he would take the helm as head of the family, as clan leader. He would be responsible for his brothers' well-fare and the survival of their clan. This was vital and anything else may prove to be a distraction.

But what about Venus? How did she feel about everything? Her grief and fear of the western world had definitely scuppered any immediate ideas about...romance. And as time passed, she seemed to have settled down but viewed his sons as _friends_ rather than...well, the old rat wasn't entirely sure. He'd never experienced any sort of relationship, but remembered his master's love for Tang Shen...and how it was twisted against him. But Venus had an ability to draw the best in people, to encourage them to accentuate their skill or passion. She had proven vital these past years in helping Raphael curb his temper to a tolerable level, and had encouraged Michelangelo's imagination and positive spirit, making him a little less excitable and 'hyper-active' as he focused his energies into various forms of creativity. It soon became apparent that his most boisterous son had a particular talent for drawing. He knew that Donatello enjoyed the new found peace of the lair; there had been moments when he and Venus had been at loggerheads when a 'science vs. magic' situation arose. But as Venus attempted to improve her own skills, she endeavoured Donatello to improve his knowledge, especially concerning medical matters, something the whole team was grateful for. As for Leonardo...he seemed to be more at peace with himself when Venus was around. Perhaps if Leonardo had Venus as a companion then his burden as clan-leader would lift a little. Splinter knew Venus cared for all of his sons, but she was acutely aware of Leonardo's responsibility and the rat had noticed she would always try and lessen it by listening to any anxieties his son felt and offering suggestions. She had even stepped back these past few weeks to allow the four brothers to bond once again and once more earn each other's respect, a strategy that seemed to have worked. She could either help Leonardo or distract him. The rat shook his head, chiding himself for thinking about such things. His children were still young, and had other things to experience yet before such a commitment. But as he saw three of his sons sleeping in the living room, his worry for the fourth only deepened.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Raphael cracked an eye open. He saw that the kitchen was empty, their dinner most likely abandoned by Master Splinter once he'd seen that his sons had fallen asleep, which they had. Only now Raphael was awake, a niggling feeling tugging at his gut. It was around 3am, four hours since his brother and Venus were last seen. Too long, unless they'd been seriously hurt. He looked at his two other brothers, Michelangelo flat out on the opposite couch, gently snoring, while Donny was crashed out in Master Splinter's armchair, his face changing expression every few seconds.

' _Heh, even thinks in his sleep,'_ Raph snorted to himself before standing. The screen to Splinter's room was dark, showing that even his sensei had finally succumbed to sleep. He probably trusted Leo to come home safely, but Raph was still anxious. He made his way to the main entrance before silently sneaking through the door, which looked like a simple brick wall on the other side. Then he charged through the sewers, heading south towards downtown. The air was chilling when he raised himself out of a manhole, the streets quiet for once. They never normally went out this late, and it was nice to not have to be so stealthy for once. Raphael relaxed a little, focusing on keeping an eye out for his brother and friend rather than keeping himself hidden. Not that he knew where to begin.

He headed up to the rooftops, aiming for the docks to try and pick up any sense of Venus' trail from earlier in the evening. They'd all taught her how to cover her tracks effectively, Leonardo, of course, being meticulous with this part of training. Except they'd taught her too well. Leonardo was always impossible to track unless he wanted you to find him, and now it seemed Venus was too. Raph let out a huff of frustration: the alleys were clear, as were the rooftops and fire-escapes. He decided to try the docks again; if he couldn't find the pair then maybe at least he'd get the chance to bash some more heads. He smiled at the thought, his adrenalin waking him up again, fuelled by the salty air that grew ever stronger the closer he got to the water. Except there was nothing. Raph stood frozen on top of a container. For days the area had been crawling with Foot Ninja: equipment, small boats, weapons. But now the area was bare. _'How'd they clear up so fast?'_ he thought. _'Well, they are ninjas.'_ He snorted slightly at the afterthought before turning to go, jumping off the container onto the ground. _'Maybe if I head North-West, I can scope out Chinatown and-'._ He froze, a prickling feeling touching the back of his neck. He was being watched.

He span round, grabbing his sais and spinning them as a warning. But he only received a light chuckle, carrying on the breeze like a leaf in autumn. He frowned, turning this way and that, trying to find the source.

"Those look sharp," a voice commented, gentle but with a roughened accent not unlike his own. He raised his eyebrows when he realised it was most definitely female as well.

"I know how to use them too," he growled, not taking any chances. Just because it was a girl watching him didn't make her any less dangerous. Karai and Jhanna had taught him that a long time ago, along with Venus of course.

"I thought as much. Not much point in carrying extra-pointy salad tongs around with you unless you know how to do some damage with them."

Raph turned round to see movement in the shadows. He scowled, a figure slowly emerging. He pointed his sais before his eyes began to widen as he took in the sight before him. A girl emerged, dressed in a pink sweater and a black skirt, with thick brown hair tied in a ponytail running down her back. She was just slightly shorter than him, with wide hazel eyes and long lashes. But what caught her most was that she was green: A giant walking, talking lizard. And more importantly, a _mutant._ Raph couldn't help but grin.

"Salad tongs?" He asked. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Well I figured that they had some long complicated name which I couldn't even dream of pronouncing so-"

"Sais," Raph interrupted. "They're called sais."

"Oh," the girl replied, blinking at her mistake. "Well that's a little disappointing."

"'Disappointing'? You've obviously never seen a pair of these bad boys in action."

"Can't say I have. They're something to do with some kind of martial art I guess?"

Raph wondered if she was being deliberately ignorant just to annoy him, or if it was just her attitude. She wore an air of confidence, smiling a sweet smile and batting her eyelashes occasionally, but there was a curiosity in her eyes that made him smile. She was pretending.

"Ninjitsu, from Japan," he answered, her eyes going wide.

"You're a ninja?!"

"You couldn't tell from the mask?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Eh, you see a lot of guys in masks around here. None of them are giant turtles though."

"No. They're called the Foot." He gave her a stern glare. "You know anything about them?"

"Me?" the girl answered, genuinely shocked. "Only that they like to run around in what look like pyjamas. I stay away from them."

"Good, they ain't nice people."

"Got it," she winked before moving to sit on top of a crate. It was then that Raph saw she had a giant tail hanging down behind her legs. _'I'd wear a skirt too if I had to lug that around.'_

"So, what brings you to the docks at so late an hour," the girl asked, a curious smile playing on her lips. Raph relaxed a little, sheathing his sais. He didn't sense any danger here.

"Could ask you the same thing."

"But I asked first."

Raph sighed. "I'm looking for someone. You?"

"Just out for a stroll. I find it easier to walk about at this time rather than during the day. I'm kind of nocturnal I guess." She titled her head slightly. "But by the bags under your eyes I guess you're not."

Raph chuckled. "I'll admit I'm out a little later than usual. But you don't look like you live out on the streets."

"I don't. I have a home, nice and cosy, well hidden during the day, and it's all mine. Someone advertising for a roommate isn't exactly gonna appreciate me knocking on their door, are they?"

"I hear that." Raph cocked a brow. "So how exactly did you come about this way of life?"

The girl smiled before leaping off the crate and climbing up a container. Startled, Raph followed her, calling out just before she leapt down the other side.

"Wait! What-?"

"I don't do tragic back stories on a first date," the girl explained, still smiling.

"Who said they had to be tragic?" Raph replied, smiling but getting nowhere. He sighed. "At least tell me your name. I'm Raphael."

The girl's eyes widened before her face settled into a gentle smile.

"Nice to meet you Raphael. My name is Mona Lisa."

Then she jumped. Raph ran forward craning his neck to peer into the shadows that ghosted every crate and container before him, but she was gone. He let out a sigh, his head suddenly heavy. He decided to call it in for the night. _'If Leo wants to play hero, then he can face Master Splinter in the morning.'_

He shook his head, heading back home. He smiled as he left the dockyard, remembering such a rather bizarre detail: She'd called their little chat a date.


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N- Sooo, this chapter is a little short but the next one is looong so I'm going to try and upload it within the next couple of days :) Enjoy and please comment!**_

 **C** **hapter 5**

The cool morning air was refreshing as Venus took deep breaths of it. She'd been awake for a couple of hours now after suffering a nightmare. It was one she had occasionally; a flashback to Chung I being stabbed by the Shredder just a few years ago, but this time Leonardo was there too. She shuddered at the thought, wrapping the blanket tightly around herself before lifting her head which had been leaning against Leo's chest: Leonardo was slumped a little against the window from where he had fallen asleep sat up. She'd tried to help him lay down but he'd stirred and she didn't want to wake him. Instead she smiled, never seeing him look so peaceful. For once he didn't need to worry about defeating the Foot while trying to keep his family safe. He could just sleep, letting a soft snore escape his throat while he did so.

Venus could see the brightening sky in the east and welcomed the gentle warmth of the sun. She sipped from her bottle and shielded her eyes as the sun crept over Manhattan's skyline. Next to her, Leo groaned as the sudden brightness pierced his eyelids. He turned his head so as not to be blinded as he slowly sat up properly. Getting his bearings he realised he was still in the church next to Venus, who was smiling at him. ' _So it hadn't been a dream'_ he thought fondly, smiling back. His eyes went wide though when he realised he had fallen asleep and inwardly cursed himself.

"Good morning," Venus greeted, handing Leo his bottle of water. The clarity in her voice showed she'd been awake for at least a little while.

"Morning," he replied, his voice a little hoarse. "How long have you been awake?"

"Only a couple of hours. I found myself unable to sleep."

Leo frowned at her answer as she drunk some water to stay any questions he may ask. So he merely looked towards the rising sun.

"We'd better be getting back. I told the guys we would be home by morning."

She nodded in reply, immediately packing up their blankets and stowing them away without complaint, wondering if he was going to mention last night at all. Checking that they weren't being watched, the pair then made their way eastwards, finding one of their more-used manhole covers before slipping into the sewers. Venus was a little slow due to her leg but Leo stayed with her in case she fell. She was limping but the wound had definitely healed well over night. They walked in awkward silence however, despite their earlier smiles. Venus wondered if Leo regretted what had happened; she was a mutant turtle after all. April was definitely prettier than her, and so maybe he resented the fact that he couldn't date a human. But Leo kept his thoughts to himself, not leaving Venus's side until they finally entered the lair to find the others eating breakfast. Mikey looked up from his cereal and grinned.

"Leo! Welcome back dude! We were just about to come and look for you."

"Hey Mikey, how's your head?"

"Much better after a good night's sleep."

"Shame I can't say the same for ours," Donatello began, putting two extra bowls on the table. "He got up at five to play video games, claiming they'd help his head."

"And you've been up ever since?"

"Pretty much, although Raph managed to get an extra hour before threatening to make his head hurt twice as much."

"Yeah, well he had it coming. Waking us up at that hour after we practically dragged him home from the docks," Raph growled, pulling out a chair for Venus. "What's up with your leg?"

"The elite caught me off guard. Took a nasty swipe from his spear," Venus answered, suddenly starving as she poured herself some cereal. She didn't comment on how much more tired Raphael looked than his brothers.

"Don, I managed to clean and wrap it but you may want to check it, you know, just in case."

"Sure thing Leo, I'll take a look after breakfast."

Once they'd eaten Donny carefully unwrapped Venus' leg in his lab to give it a check over, Leo not leaving Venus' side.

"Well Leo, apart from tying the bandage a little too tightly you did a nice job with this. Good work."

Leo nodded in relief, thankful he had observed his brother when he had dealt with their wounds in the past. Master Splinter gently tapped Leo on the shoulder.

"Leonardo, I require your report."

"Yes Sensei."

Before Venus could stop them the pair made their way to the meditation chamber. She thanked Donatello before loitering outside the room, hoping to follow the conversation. Leonardo had finished his report by the time she got there.

"I see, my son," Splinter considered carefully. "And how exactly was the package lost?"

"Erm, well Sensei, you see, a Foot soldier escaped with it after injuring Michelangelo-"

"Yes you said, but what happened next?"

"I, erm," Leo felt a blush of shame colour his cheeks. "I'm not really sure."

"Hmm," Splinter grunted, frowning. "Well then perhaps one of your brothers can help? Or Venus considering she is conveniently stood outside?"

Venus jumped and mentally scolded herself for not hiding her presence better, although she doubted she would ever elude Master Splinter. She walked into the chamber sheepishly, her head hung low as she knelt beside Leonardo who wore a look of confusion.

"Venus, would you care to explain what happened?"

She took a deep breath, steadying herself before answering. "It was my fault Sensei; I lost the shipment."

"And how is that?"

"Well, I managed to take it from a Foot Ninja before running away on top of the containers."

"You 'ran-away'? You left the others to fight?"

"Only because I had said that the shipment had to be intercepted, no matter what," Leo added quickly, earning a stern glare from his father. "Venus was going to take it back to the lair, weren't you?"

"Yes," she nodded. "But I knew I had to lose the three that followed me before I came back so I led them on a little detour in the hopes of losing them. Unfortunately, the elite caught up with me a lot quicker than I had anticipated."

"So?"

She flinched at the rat's harsh tone.

"I was surrounded and began to fight. I managed to defeat two of the Foot but the elite caught me off guard, injuring my leg. I fell and that's when Leonardo appeared."

She involuntarily smiled at Leo, realising how lucky she had been that he had turned up. Splinter caught her look and frowned.

"Leonardo, could you please go and join your brothers. I wish to speak with Venus alone."

Leo frowned, a little worried.

"Sensei, why-?"

"Leonardo, do not disobey me."

Leo quickly bowed towards his sensei before leaving the room, flashing Venus a sympathetic look as he turned. Venus swallowed. The rat, although old, held a very commanding presence. They often meditated together but today his chi was growing more and more negative.

"Venus, the whole point of these past few days has been to discover the shipment and intercept it. Unfortunately that failed because of your actions. You let your awareness drop, allowing the elite to make his mark and the Foot to take the shipment from you whilst you were lying on the ground, and you had to rely on my son to save you, despite the fact you are not just a trained ninja but a shinobi. I am both disappointed by this and concerned. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sensei." She flushed with shame; he must have been annoyed as he referred Leonardo as his 'son', something he only did when full of deep pride or considered his children to be in danger. She knew the risk Leo had taken in saving her but there had been a lot trickier scrapes in the past, so she didn't understand why she had evoked such anger from Splinter.

"Good. Now I appreciate your honesty by coming here and telling me the truth instead of letting my son take the blow as he so often does for his brothers. However, the shipment is now in the hands of our enemy because of your failure, and this is a massive set-back, made even worse by the fact that we don't even know what the package held."

"The box was long, thin and rectangular, perhaps bearing a sword or staff?" Venus offered, hopeful that the information helped. The look on the rat's face suggested otherwise.

"It is not a lot to go by though, Venus, is it?"

Venus shook her head and dropped it in shame. He was right: she had failed, and now they were going to have to infiltrate Foot territory to get it back.

"Now what happened after Leonardo saved you?"

Venus looked up at his question in surprise.

"Err, well we went to the abandoned church after zig-zagging across the city to shake off the Foot. Leonardo still didn't trust them so after bandaging up my leg, we spent the night at the church, him taking the first watch and I the second. We were extra alert this morning when we returned to make sure the Foot hadn't been watching us but the coast was clear."

"You and Leonardo were out all night, worrying your family back at home deeply about your safety, bearing mind you had caused the mission to fail due to your lack of awareness, all to try and stop the Foot from following you back here?"

The rat's tone suddenly became sharper, startling Venus. She had only seen him angry a few times, but it had never been directed at her. There didn't appear to be any venom in his voice, but frustration and anger, perhaps from his relentless worrying? She dropped her eyes and nodded. The rat frowned suspiciously.

"And that is all that happened?"

Venus frowned slightly, wondering the aim of question. Had Leonardo mentioned anything to him? She suspected not, and perhaps for good reason (he knew his father better than anyone). And going by his refusal to discuss the evening with her she pondered if he regretted it. No, if Leo had failed to mention their kiss, then she would do so too.

"Yes Sensei. Nothing else occurred."

The rat cocked his brow, considering her before sighing.

"Very well, you may go. But I expect better from you next time Venus."

Venus bowed and walked out, taking a deep breath as she slid the doors shut behind her. She was a little angry at Splinter; it wasn't exactly _entirely_ her fault. If Mikey hadn't been hit on the head then she wouldn't have had to go and get the package. And if Raph and Leo had dealt with the elite he wouldn't have come after her and then she might have managed to fend off the last Foot soldier.

But if she had managed to summon a shield then she could have defended herself. Her frustration flared up again; she might be physically weaker than the guys but she was still skilled, matching them with the speed of her reflexes. She might not be able to do the fancy back flips that they incorporated into their fighting, but she instead would duck or jump out of the way. She knew how to fight, she just didn't have the natural skill that came with 20 years of ninja training rather than just 3. Still, she'd been a shinobi her whole life, and Chung I had taught how to master all four elements (albeit just) before he had been slaughtered in front of her very eyes. She pushed away the tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks, acknowledging with some pride the fact that she had been able to master chi energy, or quintessence, nearly on her own. Even the Daimyo had been impressed by her strong connection to the elements after recovering from such a sever loss of chi not too long ago. She also had a much higher level of qigong than the guys, although Leo had caught up a lot these past three years, as she had with her sword-handling skills...

Venus mentally scolded herself; she wasn't being cocky but was ashamed for comparing herself to the others. In the beginning, Raphael and Mikey had teased her for not being as good a ninja as them, but as they saw her determination to learn they stopped, encouraging her instead. None of them had ever claimed out loud that they were better than her (although it was true) just as she had never admonished them for not being trained in the shinobi arts, because it was pointless. They could never master any form of magic, and it was their differences that made them a stronger team. She had helped them many times in the past, but it was her job as a team member. And she would never change that.


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N- New chapter already? Had a spark of inspiration so here you go :) am really appreciating the comments guys so PLEASE keep them coming. They do honestly help xxx ENJOY!**_

 **Chapter 6**

Leonardo tried to speak to Venus when she exited the meditation chamber, but before he could even approach her she headed straight for the dojo. He saw a look of determination on her face and thought that if she was anything like him, it would be better to leave her to it. He was tempted to go and ask Master Splinter what had happened between them but shrugged any worries off his shoulders; Master Splinter never got angry with Venus.

He thought with some guilt about their own conversation. Everything was fine until the church had been brought up; Leo found himself stumbling as the memory flashed through him. He couldn't mention it to his father, not just because he had no idea how Sensei would react but because he didn't know how Venus felt about the whole thing. But Master Splinter had sensed his hesitation and Leo was secretly glad when he was excused. He just hoped that Venus had seen sense and kept quiet too.

He didn't feel ashamed about what had happened, not in the slightest. In fact, he had felt strangely relieved that it had happened. The tension surrounding the pair had immediately lifted in that moment, and he remembered it with a smile on his lips. It had been fleeting, their tiredness taking over before they could do anything more. He felt a little regret that the moment had been so small, but appreciated its tenderness considering both the turtle's lack of experience. It had seemed right, as their first time, that it should have been short and sweet. But Leo wondered if it would also be their last time. The previous tension appeared again this morning, and had been present ever since. He didn't know how Venus felt and to be honest, he was unsure of his own emotions too.

Master Splinter suddenly emerged from the meditation chamber and called his students to their morning training session. If he was surprised that Venus was already in the dojo he didn't show it. Leo could see she was trying to produce a shield again but didn't complain at the summons to ninja training. The five began with basic defensive attacks before moving onto offensive. Venus panned them all, an underlying frustration marking her attacks and making them almost vicious. She even knocking Leo to the ground. He looked up in surprise as she loomed above him, standing ready to attack him. He had managed to disarm her of her sword earlier but she was still threatening, even without a weapon. Leo eyes widened as he saw a glint of hatred in her own that he had only seen in Raphael when he had had one of his outbursts. He suddenly saw her hand twitch and remembered the first night they met; the fury she had shown when engulfing the Shredder in flames, her anger consuming her. He moved his leg slightly, ready to spring up at the first sign that fire would suddenly spew from her hand. Then he saw Venus blink and shake her head slightly, as if coming out of a trance. Her eyes returned to their normal blue, banishing their previous red tinge. He saw her look to her hand and then to Leo, and step back in horror as she realised what she could have done. Leo stood up slowly and bowed in defeat, Venus returning the gesture before kneeling in front of Master Splinter.

"Well done Venus. You managed to defeat your opponents despite their advantageous experience. However, you did not perform your skills with the acute accuracy that is required of a ninja. You used the strength borne out of frustration to overwhelm them, which is a dangerous ally. I will expect more control from you next time."

"Yes Sensei." Venus bowed her head in respect before standing. Master Splinter announced the training session had finished, and led his sons out of the dojo. Donatello turned as he realised Venus hadn't moved.

"Err, Venus? Are you coming?"

"No, I'm going to train a little longer."

"Okay, just don't over work yourself. We don't need another Leo around," Donatello chuckled softly, attempting to joke. He frowned when Venus refused to turn and just stood there, so he left her to it.

Venus meanwhile took a deep breath, thankful for the peace. She needed to gather her thoughts, calm herself down and strengthen her mind. She couldn't believe what she had just done; the look of fear on Leo's face would never leave her memory. She had never felt that lack of control since the night she'd discovered her family, and she had vowed to never allow something like that to happen again. But her frustration and anger with Master Splinter had caused a weakness.

She exhaled loudly, taking the stance for producing a shield. She would master this skill today, no matter what. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't drink, and she wouldn't sleep until she could summon her energy to create something that would not just protect herself but the others too. She just had to.

The guys didn't see Venus the whole day while she trained non-stop. Michelangelo even tried to bribe her out with a peanut butter sandwich but she ignored him, prompting him to just leave it by the door. Donatello went to check on her and stepped back in surprise when seeing the focus on her face; he'd never seen her so intent and determined. She thrust her hand out in front of her and small sparks erupted from them. She growled, turned and violently kicked the air before returning to her stance. He watched amazed for five minutes as she repeated the pattern, kicking her leg out whenever she tried to summon her energy. He could see the frustration in her eyes and decided to leave her before she saw him.

But Venus had known he was there. Despite being completely focused her awareness was still sharp. She was shamed by the fact she still couldn't produce a shield and continued to try for the rest of day.

Venus focused into herself, summoning the energy deep within her. She drew it out and made the power almost float in her hands. She then caused it to become dense, willing it to flatten out in front of her. A tiny solid circle of energy appeared in front of her before shattering. She growled, having managed that tiny improvement hours ago. She kicked her leg out for what seemed the thousandth time only to have it suddenly caught in the air. She twisted her body, ready to throw her fist at the offender before Leonardo's dark blue eyes came into view, stern. She stopped immediately and he released her leg, blushing a little despite the concern etched in his face.

"Hey," he said awkwardly, knowing he'd disturbed her training but also knowing that it was necessary before she wore herself out. To his surprise she smiled at him, but he could see the weariness in her eyes.

"Hi. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, erm, we were just about to head out for patrol and wondered if you were going to join us."

"Oh, I don't know, I should really keep trying to get this right-"

"Oh come on Venus!" Leo exclaimed, frustrated at her dedication. He'd found himself unable to think of anything all day apart from their kiss last night and had realised that he wanted to spend some time with her, even if it meant his brothers would be with them. Venus raised her brow in surprise and he attempted to rectify himself. "I mean, you could use the fresh air. You've been so focused all day; a good run should help clear your mind. And over-working yourself will only wear you out, rather than help you improve."

He knew he'd won when she sighed, and internally cheered, not realising that outside he was grinning. Venus smiled at the look on his face, a small hope kindling inside her after seeing his reaction. They stepped into the living room, earning surprised looks from the guys.

"Finally decided to leave your cave then, Shinobi?" Raphael asked, smiling in relief. Although he hadn't said so, he had been just as worried as his brothers. Donatello hit him on the arm before leading the group out.

"Wait!" Mikey suddenly exclaimed as they reached the doorway. He ran into the dojo before sprinting back and shoving the sandwich he had made Venus into her mouth.

"Mikey!" she choked as his brothers glared at him while she attempted to chew.

"What? You can't run on an empty stomach." The four turtles shook their heads and began to walk out, Mikey following them. They were stopped by the banging of a staff hitting the ground.

"My sons, where are you going?"

"On our evening patrol, Sensei," Leo answered. The old rat frowned.

"And you Venus?"

Venus stepped forward and swallowed the sandwich. "I'm going with them Sensei, as usual."

"I would have thought you would have wanted to perfect your shield technique to avoid a failure like last night?"

The entire group flinched at his words, silence falling upon the room. His sons were confused by his attacking remark; he surely didn't blame Venus what happened? He was never angry with her, not that he ever had a reason to be.

"She has been training all day, Sensei," Leo began, his throat tight for fear of offending his father. He could feel the tension and confusion in the room. "So we thought she would need some fresh air. It will help her focus-"

"She should already be focused!" The turtles flinched again. Their father barely ever snapped at them, let alone Leo. Their leader frowned, a tiny spark of anger alighting within him; why was Sensei attacking Venus? He'd been sharp with her ever since they got back this morning... A flood of dread suddenly filled him. Did Sensei know? Had Venus told him about last night? Or had his stammer earlier given all away? But why was he so angry about it, and seemingly not angry with _him_?

"As a skilled practitioner of qigong, Venus should always be focused. Her inability to master the shield skill simply means she needs more practice or needs to clear her mind of any distracting _thoughts_."

The way he said thoughts made Leo flinch again, and he turned to see Venus staring at the ground, a slight blush on her cheeks. He suddenly had the urge to smile but his father's stern voice brought him back.

"I suggest she does not leave the lair until she has managed to master her energy and manipulate it in shield form."

"But Sensei, that could take hours!" Mikey wined, sensing the tension rising in the room.

"Hours, days, weeks even, depending on how dedicated she is." He stepped forward until he was directly in front of Venus. She lifted her head and stared at his face.

"Until that skill is mastered, I cannot let you leave with my sons, for their own safety. You must focus, Venus. What would Chung I say about your inability?"

Everyone held their breath while they tried to comprehend what Master Splinter had just said. Had he really just used Chung I against Venus? Raphael saw tears prickle Venus' eyes and saw her angrily blink them away. He never saw her cry, and wasn't about to start now.

"Sensei, how could you?" he growled, earning shocked glances from his brothers. Master Splinter snapped his gaze to his hot-headed son.

"The truth is a painful encouragement, Raphael. Now go for your patrol." The rat turned away, causing more anger to swell within Raphael.

"But Sensei-"

"GO!"

Although the group were used to Master Splinter scolding Raphael, he had rarely shouted at him with such vehemence. All turned to Venus, who refused to look at them and instead rushed off to the dojo. Leo sighed sadly, knowing they had to go on patrol, and so turned to walk out, his brothers following him.

Venus sunk to the floor as soon as she reached the dojo, her breathing jittery from trying not to cry. She couldn't, not in front of the guys and certainly not in front of Splinter. But she was so confused; why was he being so cruel to her? What had she done to earn such scorn? She thought back to the moment he mentioned Chung I, how she was aware of everyone's emotions but her own. Within the guys she had felt shock and sympathy, followed by anger in Raphael. She was a little glad he had dared speak out against Splinter yet disappointed that Leonardo hadn't. But what did she expect? Leonardo could never speak out against his father, being both the dutiful leader and son. She knew if it came to a choice between her and the old rat, she would want Leonardo to choose the latter, if for his own conscience.

She had no idea why that thought came into her head. She remembered Splinter's emotions; anger, worry and, for some reason, conflict. Maybe he didn't know whether to say what he did or not, but it was too late now. As her father said: _There are three things that cannot be returned; the stone after it's thrown, the time after it's lost, and the words after they are said. They can only be forgiven, not forgotten._ Thoughts of her father brewed the bubbling frustration within her and she again tried to summon a shield. She tried time and time again but to no avail. She found herself kneeling back on the floor, exhausted, her thoughts swimming. She saw her father dying in front of her, heard Master Splinter's words ringing in her ears, felt Leonardo's kiss...

She shook her head, the last thought having played through her mind all day. She had been focused, yes, but in the back of her mind the thrill of last night buzzed. It was the distracting thought that Sensei had mentioned, she knew, but didn't know how he knew of it. She sighed and crossed her legs, settling down into a meditative position. _Maybe if I clear my thoughts and find my inner peace I can finally focus properly,_ she thought, and began to breathe deeply, losing herself in her mind.

Her previous thoughts fluttered past her as she focused deep within herself. Memories of her training with the daimyo and shinobi elders arose but she couldn't find any help in their teachings. So she went back to the original source of her knowledge; she went to Chung I. Sifting through his teachings, she suddenly found herself standing in the doorway of their home. The temple was standing serenely, not destroyed and laying in ashes. She stepped inside but couldn't sense anyone there. She made straight for her room, and found it in its old state; her pictures were hung on the walls, as were photographs and scrolls. On her small table stood a frame which held the photo from her birthday that she had brought with her. She smiled a little, her ever-present homesickness for once stayed. She turned and made her way through the living room and out onto the decking that served as their meditation area. She watched the sun set beyond the mountains and the calm water of the lake began to darken. She took in a deep breath and sighed. She was finally at peace.

"Mieh Pei Chi."

Venus spun round at the mention of her old name, spoken by such a familiar voice. She smiled at her father, who stood proud and seemed a little younger than when she had last saw him. He looked strong.

"Father," Venus whispered, happiness blooming in her heart.

"You dare call me such a thing."

The blooming stopped, and was instead swapped with ice which stabbed at Venus' insides. What did he say?

"Father? I don't-"

"How dare you! You call me father despite your failures."

"How have I failed?"

"You cannot use your energy to summon a shield. You are weak. Being with the rat and your freak kin has clouded your skills. You have failed as a shinobi."

"'Freak kin'? But father, they are just like me! You told me to find them!"

"I trusted you to be strong enough to not let go of you heritage. But you have forgotten. You have been distracted."

"I had to adapt! I'll admit that I struggled with mastering fire but I did in the end. And they helped me! I was too young to be master-less, and I have trained with the other elders and the daimyo himself. I have even achieved quintessence! How can you be disappointed with me?"

"Because you are _still_ learning! And you have chosen a distraction over the continuation of you skill development."

Venus frowned, confused at her father's words. He raised his arm in front of him and closed his eyes, and suddenly images from last night flooded her mind. She shook her head and blocked them out.

"How-?"

"He is a distraction. He will stunt your development."

"Why aren't you happy for me?!" Venus suddenly screamed. She loved her father deeply but after all she'd been through, she had expected their reunion to be completely different. "I do not know what will happen with Leonardo but I trust myself to be able to strike a balance between my personal life and my Shinobi training. I thought you would be glad of my happiness."

"And what life could you have? You are freaks of nature, cursed to live underground for all eternity. Any children you had would also be cursed, and could never know the sweetness of freedom. And as they grow, they will curse you for bringing them into such a cruel world." Venus couldn't take any more. She tried to leave by jumping into the lake but Chung I grabbed her. "You must only focus on your training. Your failure has shamed the Shinobi clan and myself. You have already failed me once as a daughter; I did not expect you to do so as a student."

"What do you-?" Images of Chung I's murder pierced her mind and she winced in pain and betrayal. "It wasn't my fault-"

"You allowed your father to be murdered and then didn't even have the strength to avenge me! How can you call me your father when you betrayed me in such a way. You have no honour, and the code of Bushido which you have decided to follow so religiously has been stained by your lack of duty."

"No-"

"Yes Mieh Pei Chi. You have forsaken your duty as a shinobi, and even your name. My daughter is gone, and a creature called Venus shamefully walks in her place."

"NO!"

Venus wrenched out of his grip and plunged into the river. She woke up on the floor of the dojo, covered in cold sweat and shaking. She panted, trying to calm herself down but Chung I's words pierced her ears and she cried out in pain. She stood up and ran out of the dojo, through the lair and sewers and eventually up to the surface. She pushed the manhole cover away and made for the rooftops, her fear fuelling her sudden adrenalin. She craved comfort and safety and so made for the once place in the city where she had experienced true happiness and could stay hidden; the abandoned church. She threw herself behind the stone altar and let her silent tears pour from her face.


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N- Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I know it is late, but I just wanted to say how grateful I am for the amount of followers both me and this story are getting. I never thought this series would be so popular so thanks to everyone who is reading, and special thanks to those who are also following/favouriting, and an extra special thanks to those who comment on my chapters. They really give me some momentum so PLEASE keep the comments coming, otherwise I can't tell what you think of these stories. So, THANK YOU for reading, and enjoy :)**_

 **Chapter 7**

"What is Master Splinter's problem?" Raph asked as the four turtles leapt across the rooftops. The city seemed quiet this evening and so the guys were content to just run to blow off some energy. When he didn't receive an answer, Raphael tried to push the subject further. "I mean, it's not as if she's done anything wrong."

"We don't know that Raph," Don answered, causing his brother to suddenly freeze.

"What?"

The other three stopped and turned to face their brother. Donatello stepped forward timidly, aware of the sudden tension in the air.

"I mean, Master Splinter wouldn't act like that unless he had good reason to, would he?"

"Donny's right, Raph," Mikey added, earning a glare from his brother.

"But sensei never yells at Venus! And what he said to her back there about her father, that was just cruel."

Mikey and Donny looked at each other before nodding.

"He's got a point," the former resigned.

"Oh really? Then why the hell didn't any of ya say anythin'!"

"What could we say-?"

"Anything Donny! I at least tried to defend her! You guys just stood there!"

"And a lot of good it did too!" Donny retaliated, taking a step forward. "You know how stubborn Sensei can be, and Venus didn't exactly defend herself either! Why do you think that is?"

"She don't wanna disrespect Master Splinter. She feels she owes him after he took her in!"

"Or maybe because she knew she'd done something wrong!"

"Then what the hell is it?!" Raph took a step this time and the pair were inches from each other's faces. "Why the heck hasn't she told _us_ what she's supposedly done?!"

"I don't know Raphael! Maybe she wanted to deal with it herself, or was too ashamed to tell us!"

Michelangelo looked at his brothers in despair. He hated it when any of them fought, but seeing Donatello argue meant that he was really hacked off. He turned to Leo, imploring him to stop the fight, but was greeted by his back. Was he ignoring them?

No, but Michelangelo couldn't know that. Leonardo was deep in thought, considering his father's words. The old rat could be quick with his tongue when it came to protecting his sons, but there was no need for such a comment. He had wanted to say something, to comfort Venus and reprimand his father, but found himself unable to for some reason. It was as if there was something blocking his tongue, and as he watched Venus run away, he knew he couldn't do anything to help. He decided to leave before he heard her sobbing because he knew it would kill him. It was a sound he'd never heard before and didn't plan to any time soon. His thoughts were disturbed by his brothers' angry voices, which dragged him back to the present, along with a quieter one pleading with them to stop.

He turned and found Mikey standing in between Donny and Raph, stopping them from attacking each other. Leo shook his head; _I don't need this right now_.

"Donatello, Raphael, enough," he commanded. Donny relented and took a step back, breathing deeply. Raph however remained on edge.

"Oh, so the great leader finally says something. Where were you when one of your 'team members' was being attacked by-"

"Our father?" Leo finished for him. He had venom in his voice, making Raph step back a little. "What was I supposed to do? Defend Venus and defy Sensei? Support Sensei and crush Venus even more? What would you do Raph?"

"I wouldn't just sit by idly."

"No, you tried to help but shut up as soon as Sensei snapped at you. You remembered the tone that he used with you so much when you were younger, whenever you were in trouble. You got scared Raphael, and left Venus alone like the rest of us."

"You dare-?"

"You have no right to stand there and judge my actions. I didn't know what to do, so I did nothing. Better that than acting on impulse and regretting it later."

"But Leo," Raph rasped, his voice suddenly quiet. Leo knew he'd gotten to him by bringing up his fear of Sensei's wrath, but didn't smile in victory. "What he said to her. Did you see her face?"

Silence enveloped the group as Raph's tone became weak with sympathy and confusion.

"It was wrong."

The three turtles looked up at their leader, those three words causing so many questions. Did Leo question their Master's actions? His intentions? Would he reprimand their father? Would he act against him in retaliation?

Leo looked at his brothers and could see their questions in their eyes but he shook his head. He would not make that choice. Not now, not ever.

"Do you know why he said it?" Michelangelo's voice piped up, tinged with innocence. "Why he is angry with Venus?"

Leo sighed. "I believe Sensei blames her for losing the shipment last night."

"What?!" Raph exploded again, but Leo raised his hand to stop him yelling. "But she was injured."

"Yes, but if she had managed to summon a shield she could have protected both herself and the package." Raphael glared at him. "I do not pretend to know how a shinobi's training works, Raphael. None of us have a clue how Venus is able to develop new skills."

"Including Master Splinter," Donny suddenly announced. All eyes turned on him. "Maybe that's why he's so stressed about it. He knows our mistakes and knows how to rectify them. But with Venus, he's had to provide a teaching framework he knows nothing about! Think about it; Sensei isn't a shinobi. He doesn't know why or how Venus makes the mistakes she does and he doesn't know how to help her fix them. In a sense, she's alone."

"But that doesn't explain why he had bring up her father," Raph growled. Donny shrugged.

"Maybe he was trying to comfort her?" The stares he earned from his brothers told him he was wrong.

"He said he couldn't let her go with us for our own safety," Mikey remembered. "What does that mean?"

"He doesn't trust her control over her powers," Donny answered.

"Yeah, but why now? She's been fine before."

"Maybe that stunt she pulled in the dojo with Leo freaked Sensei out," Raph mused, frowning at his brother's silence.

Leo stared at the ground, remembering his father's words: _"I cannot let you leave with my sons, for their own safety."_ It was a lie. He knew his father well enough to know when he was being mendacious. The tone of his voice had altered ever so slightly but Leo had picked it up. _Venus hadn't been allowed to come with us because Master Splinter wanted to keep her away from me,_ Leo convinced himself. The rat believed Leo to be the distraction that was stopping Venus from mastering her chi energy completely. A shard of hope poked him when he realised that maybe once she'd done it, they could be try to be together. Maybe Sensei would leave them be.

He was brought out of his musings by the repetition of his name.

"Yo, Leo! What happened to you there bro?" Raph asked. He frowned at his brother when he didn't explain why he'd spaced out but merely shrugged. He turned to Donny and Mikey who raised their brows quizzically. Don raised his head slightly and Raph nodded. He stepped towards Leo.

"So Leo, what happened to you and Venus in the church last night then?"

Leo froze at the question, conflicting answers rushing through his head. He hoped his brothers would understand, that they would be happy for him. But a niggling doubt gnawed at his mind: Would they be jealous? Resentful that he'd managed to make some kind of move on Venus before them? And how would they react towards Venus? Would they turn on her for choosing him instead of them? ' _But has she chosen me?'_ Leo sighed, realising that what had happened may amount to nothing after he said nothing to defend her. It may have just been a random moment in the first place anyway. No, he had to remain a closed book. If anything further happened then the events would reveal themselves. If Venus chose one of his brothers instead, he would be happy for them and keep their encounter a secret, for her sake.

"Well, I bandaged her leg, she fell asleep so I took first watch and she ended up waking me up in the morning."

"Nothing more?"

"What answer do you want, Raphael?"

Raphael cocked one brow, a slight smirk touching his face. Leonardo desperately wanted to smile back and tell his brothers how he'd felt a happiness he'd never felt before. Something he presumed _none_ of them had felt before. But he couldn't do it. He kept his face neutral while suspicion crept into Raphael's mind. He shook his head.

"I don't think anything's happening tonight," Don conceded, wanting to diffuse the tension. "Maybe we should head back?"

Leo nodded and led his brothers home in silence.

The guys returned to a quiet lair. Mikey made straight for the kitchen while Don grabbed a book and sat on the sofa. Raphael wordlessly made his way to the dojo to check on Venus while Leo went to tell Splinter they had returned.

Raph had a slight smile on his face as he walked through the lair. As hard as Leo tried, he could never lie to Raphael, the latter being a master at fibbing. Something had happened that night, and despite the tension in the lair, Raph was kind of glad it had. _'Fearless needs an outlet that won't punch him in the face when he's overreacting',_ he thought, knowing that Venus understood him a little better than he or his brothers. She was a little more opened minded and patient he admitted a little shamefully, and the pair seemed to get on well. He thought back to when he saw them laughing together before their patrol a few days before; he'd not seen his brother smile like that in a long time, and he realised it was similar to his after his encounter with Mona last night. He grinned to himself; he'd enjoyed talking to her a lot more than he'd realised at the time, and if Leo and Venus ever had conversations that made them feel like he had, then he wished them all the luck in the world. But what Raphael didn't understand was why they weren't happy about it. Why was Leo keeping it a secret? Did something go wrong? Pausing, Raph realised that it had, but it wasn't because of either two parties. _Splinter._ His father hadn't said anything explicit about Leo and Venus, but if he had a suspicion it was very hard for the rat to try and stifle it with reason and evidence. He was stubborn, and if anything threatened his prodigal son's progress then he would do his best to stamp it out. Raph huffed bitterly; Leo was the future head of the clan, and so according to Splinter, he needed to be focused, with no distractions. Venus could quite easily be a distraction, although Raph reckoned the Shinobi would do his brother some good. He wondered if their father would be so protective over _him_ should he ever bring Mona home. Possibly; Raph wasn't destined to lead but he was still part of the team, and technically second-in-command. Splinter's reaction to whatever Leo and Venus had only cemented his decision to keep Mona a secret. _'Why am I thinking about this anyway? I might not ever see her again.'_ Raph shook his head; everything between Venus and Leo could be in his mind. Maybe Venus had just pissed their father off, but he wouldn't know unless he asked her.

He quietly stepped into the dojo but found it empty. Dread filled his stomach when he decided to make his way up the metal steps before coming to her room. He knocked on the door.

"Venus?" He queried, but got no answer. "Venus?" He cracked the door ajar a little, complying with Master Splinter's rule that they were never to just storm into Venus' room. He snorted at the thought. "Venus?"

He opened the door completely and stepped inside. Her room was empty too. He saw the magic scrolls and photos of the family that decorated the walls. Her bed was neat with a pale blue duvet covered in orchids, a present from April on Venus' first Christmas in New York to give her a taste of home. But the atmosphere felt anything but homely. The dread he had felt thickened suddenly. Venus was gone, and he knew why.

Meanwhile, Leonardo knocked on the door to the meditation chamber.

"Come in, my son."

Leo slid the door aside and stepped inside before kneeling in front of his sensei.

"How did your patrol go?"

"It was uneventful Sensei. The city is quiet tonight."

"I am glad-"

The rat was cut off by Raphael storming into the chamber, worry creasing his face.

"Leo! Venus, she's gone!"

Fear prickled Leo's stomach.

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

"I mean gone! Vanished! Not currently residing in this vicinity!"

"Sensei, do you know where she went?" Leo asked, but the answer he received only twisted his stomach.

"I was not even aware she had left."

Another lie, he knew, but Leo couldn't dwell on that at the moment.

"What's with all the shouting dudes?" Mikey asked, following Donny into the chamber.

"Venus is gone!" Raph answered, panicked anger rising within him. Donny frowned a little at his reaction.

"Chill out bro, I can track her with her shell-cell."

Raph shook his head. "It was on her bed."

"Then what do we do?" Mikey asked.

"My sons," Master Splinter's voice silenced them. "I am sure Venus is fine. She is able to defend herself should the need arise but perhaps she just wanted some fresh air."

"But you told her not to leave the lair, Sensei," Raphael spat, not hiding the venom in his voice. "And according to you, her failure last night means that she _can't_ defend herself."

The group gasped a little at Raph's disrespect but no one reprimanded him. He glared at Leonardo, almost daring him to jump in and defend their father, but he looked to the clock on the wall instead. It read 11:45 pm. Venus knew better than to be out alone this late.

"Raphael's right, Sensei. Venus wouldn't defy your orders without good reason."

Master Splinter glared at his sons before bowing his head in defeat.

"So what do we do?" Mikey repeated.

"Call her cell," Donny suggested but Raphael shook his head, pulling out Venus' Shell-cell from behind him.

"I told you, she left it on her bed," he explained solemnly. Leo took a deep breath.

"I'll go up to the surface to look for her. You guys stay down here in case she gets back."

"Shouldn't more of us go topside?" Mikey asked but Raph shoved his arm a little.

"Relax Mikey. Leo will be fine. It's better he goes alone since he can stay hidden from the Foot easier."

"I suppose-"

"My son, I strongly advise against this."

"Why Sensei?" Leo snapped. The old rat stared into his prodigy's eyes, which were suddenly cold. Leo had had enough. He'd been wanting to talk to Venus all day and now was his chance. When the rat couldn't answer him, he bowed and left the room, nodding at Raphael in thanks. He suspected he knew his desire to speak to Venus by persuading Mikey to stay, but he didn't ponder on the thought. Right now he had to focus on finding Venus.


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N- Here's chapter 8! And to all those confused by the screening of the 'Fourfold Trap', it will NOT air in the UK first. Episodes 17 and 18 are due to premier this weekend on nicktoons here in blighty as we are still a few episodes behind. I don't why a certain website said that we would get episode 23 first but we won't. It airs this Sunday in the US, just to clear up any confusion :) Happy reading!**_

 **Chapter 8**

Leonardo sprinted through the city, his eyes constantly roving over the still crowded landscape despite the late hour. He went to Central Park first, assuming that if she had wanted to train or calm down, perhaps being at one with nature would help her. His mind went back to the night the pair had met, how he and Master Splinter had searched for her together, the latter worried for her safety, and proud of her self control when dealing with the Foot clan. Leo was confused as to how this situation could be so different. He remembered his father's fear, his constant anxiety, during the few weeks between Chung I's death and Venus' liberation. He felt he had a responsibility to the girl who now, thanks to their enemy, was an orphan. Leonardo remembered his compassion and wisdom, so why was it absent now? What had happened that had angered his father so? The fact that his sudden change in attitude towards Venus had occurred the night after she and Leo had kissed seemed to be a suspicious coincidence. Leo didn't believe that the events were unconnected for one moment, and while he knew he should be angry at his father for being so cruel for seemingly no reason, he felt too confused too confront him about it. And though he hated to admit it, Leo was desperate for his father's approval. Attempting some form of relationship with Venus was something he needed advice on, and he had hoped that his father would be an open and wise ear, and would suggest how to reveal the subject to his brothers. But Splinter's demeanour with Venus hardly gave Leo the confidence he needed right now.

He shook his head, banishing his thoughts. He couldn't dwell on himself; he needed to focus at the task at hand. He needed to find Venus, and after scouring the vast undergrowth, decided that she wasn't in Central Park. This set off alarm bells in his head. _'If she isn't trying to focus into herself and calm herself down, then what is she doing?'_ He sprinted towards the docks, thinking maybe she wanted to be near water, her strongest element. But she was nowhere to be found. He let out a sigh of frustration before trying to figure out her current mood; she felt bad about the previous night, Master Splinter's criticising not exactly helping. So where would she go? April's apartment flashed through his mind when he remembered that Venus felt like she had _failed_ last night. So, perhaps she had gone to _where_ she had failed, to go through her mistake in her head. He swiftly ran on, soon coming to the rooftop. He immediately saw specks of dried blood but quickly realised that they were from the night before. He rubbed his eyes, the lateness of the hour getting to him. He'd been searching for at least two hours, but he couldn't go back yet. He had to keep looking, but he knew that he wasn't going to be able to think straight unless he took a breather. Letting out another sigh, he headed towards the abandoned church, where their supplies lay, along with the happy memories from last night. He was stumbling slightly by the time the smashed stained glass window came into view, and was very much looking forward to resting his feet. He surveyed the scene from the caved in roof, checking to see that their safe-house hadn't been discovered since last night, before nearly jumping out of his shell when he spotted a green figure huddled behind the abandoned altar. Tiredness gone, he carefully made his way down from the roof.

Venus had finally calmed her sobs and attempted to meditate, but her father's words continued to ring through her ears, causing her to shake as she struggled to block out his yelling. She was afraid of her own mind and was helpless to face it. She wrapped her arms around herself against the cold and leant against the back of the altar. She was aware of everything around her. Every car that drove past, every person who walked by, oblivious to the creature just a few feet away from them. That is how she knew Leo had found her despite his silent footfalls.

Leo was surprised by Venus suddenly rising to her feet as he approached but then he realised that she probably knew he was there. He dropped down in front of her from a roof-beam but his eyes widened as he stared into hers. They were glistening from shed tears and slightly bloodshot. He'd never seen her like this before and didn't like it. She stood proud and straight, as if nothing was wrong, but her eyes gave her away.

"Venus?" He whispered. Venus crumpled under his knowing tone. She hadn't fooled him, and without meaning to she began to cry again. Leo caught her as she began to fall back to the floor, letting her cling to him as he held her steady. She gripped onto Leo's arms, craving comfort and reality. She wanted to be near someone who wouldn't turn around and call her a failure. A freak.

The last thought made her cry even harder, and Leo, although slightly stunned, wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on top of her head and let her soak his chest with tears. Her grip tightened around him and he reciprocated the gesture, acting as a steady pillar for her to cling onto. After a few minutes, her breathing became a little more stable and Venus released Leonardo with wide eyes, horrified by what she'd just done.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What for?"

She looked at Leo and saw the sincerity in his eyes. She pulled her gaze to the ground.

"Venus, what happened? Why did you run away like that?"

Venus sighed and sat down on the shattered window's ledge, inviting Leo to do the same. In his presence she suddenly felt calm and comfortable enough to tell him what she'd seen.

"I was meditating and saw my father. He spoke to me, and claimed I had failed him as a daughter for not killing the Shredder, and I had failed my clan by not mastering my Chi energy completely."

"What did you do?"

"I told him he was wrong. I had done all I could but he refused to listen. He just kept yelling at me. He sounded just like Master Splinter."

The last words came out unintentionally, Venus regretting them instantly. But Leonardo felt nothing but sympathy for Venus and inwardly cursed his father for being so cruel. Venus eyes lifted to meet his having felt his emotions.

"I doubt you were visited by the true spirit of your father. You probably placed Sensei's words into your worst nightmare. Your father would never say such things. He would be proud of all his daughter had done and that you had enough control to not kill the Shredder when you had the chance." He smiled at her.

"Leo, I want to believe you, I really do, but you never met my father. When it came to training, he could be relentless. When I was trying to master a certain element or technique, nothing else mattered apart from sleep. Not even food." She let the tiniest of smiles grace her face as she remembered him whining about her not being able to master the back flip as it meant she had not been able to go out foraging. He had been surviving on needle-mushrooms for six days straight when he finally decided that she was not physically suited to back flips, before sending her out to scavenge anything she could from the forest or even the river, as long as it was not mushrooms. The fond memory calmed her mind. "He also said that you were a distraction."

The comment caught Leo off guard, causing him to raise his brow. He could see a faint smile on her mouth, yet her eyes remained desolate.

"Maybe I am," he answered quietly.

"But I don't want you to be!" Venus replied, making Leo jump. "I don't want to have to choose one or the other. I want to strike a balance between my shinobi training and...you." She whispered the end of the statement and knelt on the ground, her eyes downwards. "I don't want to have to wait until I master the shield technique, because I will never be able to stop thinking about what could be. And besides, I will always have new techniques to learn. If we can't be together now, then who says we _can_ when I have to learn another skill?"

"Be together?"

Not seeing the smile on Leo's face, Venus slammed her hand over her mouth but it was too late. She internally slapped herself for being so abrupt. Now she'd freaked him out and made things awkward.

"Do you mean it?"

The question made Venus stare at the turtle. Was he trying to confirm her feelings or was he just curious? Either way, there was no point in her lying about her feelings. Last night had given a few hints away anyway. She took a deep breath.

"Yes, I do."

Leo gawped at her, his stomach performing somersaults. She'd really meant it! This girl before him, this _warrior_ with eyes the colour of a clear winter's sky, liked him back!

"My father said that we were freaks of nature. He said we would never be accepted by society and our children would curse our names for bringing them into a world that would see them as rejects of the earth." She couldn't help it, the words came tumbling out of her mouth. Venus wanted Leo to know these things, wanted him to consider any consequences of their being together before he made any form of commitment. She wanted him to be sure.

' _Children?'_ Leo thought to himself, processing her words. ' _She's thought about this?'_ He was in a giddy haze until he saw her face; tears threatened to spill from her eyes again, and he realised that she was trying to be serious with him.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked her, wanting to stop the tears.

"What do you mean?"

"Do _you_ think we are freaks of nature? Do _you_ think they would curse us?"

"But we'll never be accepted by this world-"

"We're not accepted now, Venus! And things may change in few years time. But if they don't, who cares? We get on in life just fine. Do you even care what others think?"

"But your brothers? Master Splinter-?"

"If they can't accept us then they are no family of mine."

"No Leo!" Venus yelled, making him jump. He was confused by the horror on her face. "That is precisely what I do not want. I would never want to create a situation like that. I could never make you choose between myself and your family. I would never expect you to. They are your blood and spirit, and by far more important."

Leo frowned, realising what he'd said. He could never make that choice either. So why had he brought it up? Confusion threatened to consume his mind again until he saw her eyes; they were still glistening, but as the gentle moon above shone brightly down upon them, it made Venus' eyes brighter too, and seemingly bluer if possible. He saw within them her strength, her beauty, and her courage, all things he admired beyond words. He just needed to convince her that he knew what he was getting into, and that he knew his own mind and what he wanted.

"I know I would like to be happy," he began, joining Venus on the ground. He tilted her chin upwards slightly. "I know I have never felt like this before and want to feel it every day. And I know you do too."

"But Leo-"

"What happens happens. The future is unknown while the past is gone. We need to live for now."

He was glad Venus' eyes had stopped glistening with tears of sadness but now glittered with happiness. He became lost in their blueness as he leaned forward, finding her lips just as she closed her eyes. He surprised himself with his own forthrightness but put his sudden confidence to good use. His arms went snaked round her neck while hers found the back of his shell. He crushed her against him as she opened her mouth. He tasted her tongue while squeezing her even tighter. He never wanted to let her go, he wanted this moment to last. He twisted his fingers around the ties of Venus' mask while she melted into his embrace. A single tear fell from her eye, its saltiness mingling with the sweetness of their kiss. When he released her mouth to breath she buried her face into his neck and Leo simply held her. They could face this together, as a unit of strength. She felt all the burdens she faced drop off her shoulders and immersed herself in the happiness she could sense within Leo. There was something else there too but she decided to ignore it, blushing a little.

A cold breeze woke Venus from her haze and reality began to slip back into her mind.

"We should get back," she whispered, and she felt Leo nod, albeit reluctantly. Both wanted to stay and enjoy their peaceful time alone together but they also knew that the guys and Splinter would be worried. Leo released her and stood before helping Venus up. He gave her a light kiss before leading them out of the church.

The pair ran across the rooftops, enjoying the cool breeze rushing past their faces. Leo tried to impress Venus by performing various back-flips but she merely laughed at his showing off. She leapt in the air, spinning before attempting to land on the ground gracefully. She crashed instead due to her weaker leg, earning loud chuckles from Leo as he helped her up. She pushed his shoulder and continued running Leo's grin infecting her own expression. They were nearly home when Venus sensed the presence of others. She could hear their delicate footfall. She turned a sharp right where they would normally have gone straight ahead and Leo followed her without question. He looked at her and she nodded; they were being followed.

They continued to lead their pursuers astray across the city, now attempting to run away. Venus heard something pop behind her and dodged as a weighted net came flying into view. Leo dodged a couple too before leaping onto a lower level building. Venus considered staying on her current level, making it harder for their assailants to catch them, but Leo, as if sensing her idea, shook her head at her, his eyes pleading. _Don't split up._ She nodded and jumped down after him. More nets tried to capture them but they missed. However, up ahead Venus saw someone aiming a shooter on the building above, their Red-emblem glowing on their chest.

"The Foot," Venus growled, but gasped as she saw the soldier aiming the net at Leo. "No," she whispered and sprinted ahead. She reached Leo and pushed him ahead as she heard the pop of the shooter. She tried to dodge to the right but the weight of the net suddenly came crashing down on her. Her legs and arms became entangled in the netting as she desperately tried to free her hands. Leo turned in horror and stared at her on the ground.

"Leo! Run!" Venus cried, but Leo drew his Katana. Icy fear rippled through her veins. "Leo no! Just go! Please!"

"I'm not leaving you!" He yelled back and began to fight the Foot soldiers that had surrounded him. Venus continued to struggle until heavy hands began to bind her wrists. She fought with all her strength, trying to free her hands to summon a flame but they overpowered her and she lay helpless. Without her hands free, she couldn't use her magic. _But I'm not helpless_ , she told herself. She was also a trained ninja. Twisting her body and extending her legs she swung them under the soldiers that surrounded them, knocking them to the ground. She then returned her gaze to Leo who was still fighting but tiring. ' _There are too many of them'_ she realised with dread. She watched in horror as Leo's swords were knocked out of his hands and he in turn was knocked to the ground. He rose quickly only to be slammed down again. Three ninjas grabbed his arms while he struggled against them. His eyes met Venus and while they showed nothing but anger, she could sense the fear in him, not just for her but for himself.

"Leo!" she screamed. "Leave him alone!" But the soldiers merely laughed. Leonardo kicked his legs out and bucked in their grip until one smashed a staff onto his skull. He suddenly went limp and the soldiers tied his arms and legs.

"LEO!" Venus cried, and scrambled on the floor to reach him. But darkness soon took her as a blinding pain seared across the back of her head.

 ** _A/N- A nice bit of drama for you all ;) So as usual, thanks for all the comments and everything, but I wanted your opinion on something: I've been thinking for a while now about starting up a tmnt blog on tumblr (I'm already on there but its a comedy blog). To be fair it would be mostly reblogs, and I would like to include stuff like ATLA and Kung Fu Panda, as I love them both and the latter has its new film next year. But I might also post my fics on there too. I think it might be something fun to have, especially since I'm going back to university in just over a week, so what do you think? I'm on devianart too but haven't posted anything as I wanted to see how popular my stories actually are. So I'd really appreciate your advice, dear readers :) xxx_**


	10. Chapter 9

**_A/N- Hey Guys! Sorry this update took so long but I've just gone back to university so I've been settling in these past couple of weeks. But I'm back now with a rather short chapter I'm afraid. But fear not, the next update should be quite soon :) PLEASE don't forget to post reviews; they really do help and I've noticed that despite loads of views I haven't had any comments for the last chapter (especially concerning my ask at the end of it) :/ They feed the author! Anyway, enjoy :)_**

 **Chapter 9**

Donatello was pacing up and down in the lounge whilst his remaining two brothers viciously attacked each other on the videogame they were playing. He ignored their grumbles as he stepped in front of the TV now and again, his head a whirring mess. Why weren't Leo and Venus back yet? Why had Venus run away in the first place? And what exactly was Master Splinter trying to prove here?

A cushion smacking him in the face brought him back to the present. He turned to find Raph and Mikey glaring at him, the latter armed with another cushion.

"Dude, either sit down or go and pace somewhere else. We're trying to play a game here!" Mikey complained, stretching to see the screen behind his brother.

"You're seriously just going to sit here and play videogames?" Donny reprimanded, causing Raph to roll his eyes.

"Chill out genius, Leo will be fine. He's a big turtle who can take care of himself."

"He also has a habit of getting into rather dangerous situations, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Like when?"

"Like when he went after the 'night-watcher' and ended up being kidnapped by Winters' crazy demon hunters? Or when the Daimyo's son poisoned him? Or even way back to when the Shredder chased him across the city and threw him into April's window?"

Raph cleared his throat, looking a little sheepish. "Yeah, well, he's improved a lot since then."

"Raph..."

"Look, I get it, alright! Leo always puts himself in harm's way for us, or ends up being a target for some psycho, but you gotta trust me on this one, he's gonna be fine."

"And how do you know?"

"Because he's got Venus with him."

"Oh right, of course, Venus, the indestructible Shinobi. She hasn't exactly got the best track record though, has she Raph?"

"That's not what I meant," Raph replied, putting his controller down, causing Mikey to sigh in frustration. "Tonight he's just going to look for our friend, not the Foot, not Shredder. He's probably gonna find her crying somewhere and take some time to try and comfort her."

"Comfort her? But Leo's terrible with crying people, especially girls," Mikey commented, making Raph snort.

"Why would Venus be crying?" Don added, crossing his arms. Raph stared at him.

"Are you kidding me? Have you _seen_ the way Splinter's been treating her? Like she's some criminal."

"Raph, she lost the shipment-"

"She made a mistake! We all have, including Leo, so there's no need for Sensei to be grilling her all the time!"

"Guys, keep it down!" Mikey whispered, and the three brothers paused to glance at their father's room. The screen remained dark and motionless; he was still asleep.

"Alright, fine, I'll admit Sensei has been a little harsh these past few days but he gets snappy with all of us."

"True, but we usually deserve it: either Mikey's been messin' around, or you've been too sarcastic, or I've been too moody, or Leo's been too arrogant. But Venus isn't any of that."

"Perhaps, but maybe Sensei thinks she's gotten too comfortable with her abilities and just wants to push her; challenge her to achieve her very best."

"Dude, she spent six months travelling across China to master the ancient arts. You can't exactly question her dedication."

"I'm not trying to. All I'm saying is that she has learnt a great deal these past few months but hasn't really put any of it into practice."

"She is trying though." Mikey's voice was quiet, cutting through the tension rising between his brothers. They looked at him, surprised, as if they'd forgotten he was even there. "She's really been trying to master the whole 'shield' technique thing, and she said she wants to do it to add another level of protection for the team. But it looks really hard to master, and Sensei's style of 'encouraging' her isn't gonna help her out."

Donny let out a deep sigh, surrendering to his brothers' arguments. "Alright, you win. Next time Sensei does it we'll just have to tactfully step in. But it doesn't stop the fact that Leo has been gone for two hours now, and Venus even longer."

"Like I said, they'll be fine," Raph replied, not quite managing to hide the smirk on his face.

"You seem to be very sure of that, Raph," Donny commented, catching his brother's eye.

"What can I say, they make a great team." He then returned to the videogame, staving off any further questions Donny may have.

But Donny did have questions. He left his brothers to their game and went into his lab, settling down on his well-worn desk chair. He considered going to bed since it was 2 am, but the team had unspoken rule about not going to sleep until everyone was home, safe and sound. He stared at the clock; last time Leo went to find Venus it had taken him all night, but he'd admitted that they'd rested in one of safe houses to give the Foot the slip. Master Splinter didn't seem to believe his son, and Donny had to admit, he hadn't either. He found himself thinking back to that night, when Sensei had first started behaving so strangely. Venus had obviously done something, and either Sensei knew but wasn't going to tell anyone, or he simply suspected and was trying to get her to confess. Donny snorted. Both techniques were stupid, unless the old rat was really simply pissed off about the loss of the shipment. But this reaction was a little dramatic, even for him.

Raph's comment suddenly came into his head: it was true that Leo and Venus made a formidable team. She was a vital addition to the team as a whole, but when they fought as a pair, they seemed to connect. Venus could always sense all of their movements during battle, but Leo could actually sense _hers_ , especially when she went into Shinobi mode. He would always lure the enemy into her aim of fire, or manage to duck as she sent a stream of water or fire through the air. The few singe marks on the other three's shells proved that they hadn't quite mastered that skill yet.

But something told Donatello that Raphael had been alluding to something more. He shook his head suddenly, trying to dispel the thought. Leonardo would never allow himself to be so foolish.


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N- So I thought I'd put up a new chapter a little earlier as the previous one was so short. A little dramatic this one :) Enjoy, and thanks for the reviews so far, but KEEP THEM COMING! Please xxx**_

 **Chapter 10**

Leonardo awoke to the smell of salty water. He cracked his eyes open and found himself at the docks, exactly where they had tried to intercept the shipment the previous night. He tried to turn his head but seethed as a sharp pain erupted through his head. He remembered the staff hitting his skull, and as he tried to get up he found his wrists chained to a shipment container. He cursed himself for getting himself captured by the Foot, trying to formulate an escape plan in his head until he saw another green form across from him. He gasped when he saw Venus out cold, lying limp with her arms too bound, her wrists tactfully chained together tightly to isolate her chi within her body. A mark on her head indicated that she too had been struck across the skull, the sight of the injury making him pull at his bindings even more, but the chains were too thick.

He tried to figure out a way of getting them out of this mess when Venus suddenly began twitching and then thrashing around a little. She kept murmuring as her legs kicked out at random moments, and by her increasingly distressed looking facial expression, Leo could tell she was frightened. _She's having a nightmare_ Leo realised. And if it was the same as the one she had experienced earlier, he needed to wake her up ASAP. But he didn't know how. From the lack of weight on his back he guessed he had been stripped of his weapons, as had Venus, and with her hands bound there wasn't much she could do at the moment anyway. He looked around for anything he could use as a weapon when he felt a small lump on the back of his shell as he pushed back against the container. He twisted slightly and could see his shell cell slightly sticking out of his belt. The Foot must have missed it. He shook his back until the device fell out and landed on the floor. Then folding his leg back on the floor as far as he could he caught the phone under his foot and brought it in front of him. He placed it central and aiming carefully, kicked it as hard as he could towards Venus, pitching a toe underneath it so that it lifted into the air. It hit Venus squarely in the chest and she jolted awake. Her eyes were wide with panic as she tried to gage where they were but Leo coughed at her, making her to focus on him. He motioned for her to be quiet and when she noticed the shell cell at her feet she quickly pushed it behind her.

A group of Foot ninjas suddenly jumped down in between them before Hun slammed his weight into the ground. The ninjas stepped back and lined the containers while Hun leered in front of Leonardo.

"Well well, you and sleeping beauty are finally awake. Have a nice nap?"

Leo just stared at the man in front of him, not raising to the bait like his brother would have done.

"What? No insults? No 'last words'?" He crouched down in front of Leo and spat in his face. "Too honourable to fight back?"

"Leave him alone!" Venus cried, hating Hun with her whole being. He was nothing but a brute and she wouldn't let him start bullying Leo. Hun swung round and stormed towards her before slapping her hard on the cheek. Her head jerked to the side before a Foot soldier stepped between them.

"Hun, remember the Master's plan-"

"I KNOW! But I refuse to stand by idly while that she-freak tries to get on my bad side." He pushed the ninja aside and crouched inches from her stinging face. The slap had caused the throbbing in her head from the hit she'd received earlier that evening to explode across her skull but she met his black eyes with her blue and refused to relent her stare. "Now you listen to me, turtle. You will remain quiet and obedient until the Master gets here otherwise things will get a lot worse for your boyfriend over there." Venus frowned as Hun stood up and returned to the centre, catching Leo's confused stare. "You know, the way you two held hands like that, it was kinda sweet. Which will make this even more fun." Hun suddenly ran towards Leo and punched him full on in the stomach. Leonardo gasped as surprised pain ran through his abdomen. He'd forgotten how solid a hit from Hun could be.

"Leo!" Venus cried, earning a grin of malice from Hun.

"I told you to be quiet, freak." He swung his fist and punched Leo again, who tried not to wince.

"Leave him alone!"

"Sir!" Another ninja interrupted. "The Shredder wants to deal with them both himself. If Karai were to find out-"

"Do not mention her name!" Hun roared, rounding on the Foot soldier. Leo frowned at his reaction while trying to get his breath back. He took in a couple of long drawn breaths, ignoring the pain in his stomach. He had to be calm and assess the situation. He had to get them out before they both got hurt. He lifted his head to see Venus' chest rise and fall in panic. Her eyes were wide and although she was looking at him, Leo could tell she was really listening to Hun.

"I do not want her down here, do you understand me?" He growled, grabbing the soldier's tunic. "This is _my_ mission, do you understand? I was given the task to grab as many turtle-freaks as I could, and I hit the jackpot. Did you hear that? _Me_. And so if I get a whiff of Karai snooping about down here to see how exactly I carry out the _rest_ of my task, then I'm gonna hold _you_ responsible. Understand?"

Hun shook the soldier roughly before dropping him to the ground. The ninja nodded shakily and took his place back in line, afraid of making Hun angry again.

Leo began writhing a little, trying to loosen the chains around his wrists, but it was no use; he was just irritating them , causing them to bleed. Hun stormed up to him.

"Stay down, freak." He stated simply, before launching a fist into Leo's face. Stars danced in front of his eyes and roaring filled his ears until a piercing scream of anger made him look up. Venus was violently tugging at her chains, desperately trying to break them.

"Leave him alone Hun! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

Leo appreciated the defence, until Hun laughed and kicked him this time in the chest. This caused another outcry from Venus, in turn earning another kick. The more and more Venus protested and struggled to get free, the more Hun hit Leo. It kept going for five minutes or five hours; Leo couldn't tell as more and more pain lanced through his body. He couldn't move or defend himself, the chains being so tight round his limbs. But he knew that he couldn't handle much more. He didn't want to end up in the same sort of state the Foot had left him in all those years ago. He would never let that happen again. But how could he stop it? At least that time, he had a pair of legs and a pair arms free to fight back. Heck, he even had a pair of swords. It was his lack of stamina that had done it for him. But this time he had nothing, not even a chance to defend himself.

Or did he? He looked up with pained eyes to see tears glistening in Venus' eyes. She wasn't crying; she'd never allow herself to do such a thing in front of their enemy. But she kept yelling out, telling Hun to leave Leo alone, even threatening him. Leo realised that the only way to stop this and give the pair a chance to escape was for him to stop her. He didn't want to, knowing the guilt Venus would feel when she discovered that she had delayed their departure by trying to defend him, only making his beatings worse. But he had to try.

"Venus."

Her tears were close to spilling when Leo whispered her name, the pain in his body now never leaving. Both she and Hun froze at his weak voice and he was surprised by it himself. But he needed Venus to be quiet, even though he appreciated her protests.

Leo sighed a little in relief when Venus finally stopped talking, her eyes wide. He didn't know how many more hits he could take. He could taste blood in his mouth, his body ached from the bruising, and his head was swimming, making his vision blur slightly. He had to stay awake but needed to sleep too.

Hun took a step back towards Venus and pulled out a knife. It glittered menacingly in the moonlight. Leo gained control of his erratic breathing and spat out some blood onto the floor, acute awareness spiking through him.

"What does he want Hun?"

Hun turned, eyebrows raised. Leo could see Venus' focused gaze on the knife. If Hun was just a little closer to her she could swing her leg out, either hitting his chest or arm, but the man had turned away too soon. Hun looked at her pensive form before grinning at Leonardo, jerking his head towards Venus. Her eyes widened as Leo frowned, instantly confused.

"But why? What does the Shredder want with Venus?"

"It seems your Shinobi friend here has a gift he is able to cultivate."

He stepped towards Venus and held the knife against her cheek, blood beading against the blade. She held her breath and focused on the now struggling Leo, battered and broken. _Because of me_ she thought. Guilt raged through her but Hun raised his arm, the knife looming above her, sharp and deadly. She saw it in her peripheral as she stared at Leonardo's facial expression. Fear and terror flooded through it and she hated to watch but what was the alternative? The knife came down as Leo's cry of 'no' rang through the night but she didn't feel a puncture, just a burning pain above her chest.

Hun stepped back to reveal the gash he had made along her collar bone. The wound stung but the relief on Leo's face calmed her down. Then he growled in anger.

"HUN! What have you done?!"

"Relax freak, I just wanted to give her a taste of what's coming. Shredder wants her alive you'll be pleased to know." He wiped the knife before sheathing it again. "Well, until he's got what he wants at least."

"And what does he want?" Venus asked, trying to ignoring the blood dripping down onto her chest and her stinging cheek. She struggled against her bindings again but they were too tight, keeping her magic isolated in her body. Hun turned with lightning speed and punched her in the stomach, winding her.

"You'll find out soon enough."

She struggled to breath, closing her eyes. She heard Leo struggling against his own bindings again, the rattling of the chains ringing violently. She heard Hun telling him to calm down before the sound of blows rang through the night. Venus' eyes snapped open.

"Leave him alone Hun!" she gasped between breaths. "I'm warning you, when I get free, I will-"

"You're not getting free, freak. And your boyfriend here needs a little master class in pain." He went to strike again when a ninja grabbed his arm.

"Hun, I have already told you, the Master wants to dispatch the turtle leader himself."

"And he shall. I know about their history together, and Shredder will get his revenge for being refused by a freak and having his head cut off," Hun glared at Leo before smiling maliciously at Venus again. "But after I've roughed him up a bit. I think little miss turtle here needs to learn when to keep her mouth shut."

Leo looked at the monster in front of him with defying eyes, focusing on them. Of course the Shredder wanted his revenge, having failed to destroy him completely on that fateful night. He'd tried a few times since then, but his brothers had always been there to step in and help. But not this time. He was determined to show his courage and lack of fear in his face, but he also wanted to avoid Venus' gaze. He didn't want her to see this, and he didn't want to see her reaction. Hun took a step closer, brought his fist back and struck Leo in the head again before encouraging others to do the same. Six soldiers, ignoring the protests of the one who had argued against the brute, grinned and eagerly surrounded the turtle, each taking their turn to pummel him.

Venus felt helpless as she saw Leo growing more and more limp as he was pounded by fists and feet. Pain racked his body and he could feel his eyelids drooping. He wasn't going to be able to stay conscious for much longer, he knew, but he had to get Venus out of here. He tried twisting his head slightly so that he could focus his eyes on her but found it too painful to do so.

Venus erratically struggled again against her own bindings, her wrists now covered in bleeding welts and blisters. As she went to crouch to give her more grip on the ground, she felt her foot brush against something small and solid. She twisted her neck round to find Leo's Shell-cell behind her. She bent her leg slightly and caught it with her toes, bringing it in front of her. Using her toes, she pressed Donny's contact photo and she saw it begin to ring.

" _Leo? Where the heck are you bro? Did you find Venus?"_

Leo snapped his head up at the sound of his brother's voice, admiration and instant fear coursing through him. Venus sighed in relief until she saw the group in front of her freeze. Hun turned and growled before storming towards her.

" _Leo? What's going on? Where are you-?"_

Donny's voice was cut off as Hun crushed the phone beneath his right foot, roaring. He grabbed Venus by the neck and lifted her off the ground. His huge hand gripped her throat, constricting her windpipe. Her breathing became ragged as her eyes bulged slightly, a sharp pressure growing in her chest.

"Lucky for me, Shredder said he wanted you alive, not conscious."

Leo looked on in horror as he watched Venus's struggling lessen as her face took on a slight blue tinge.

"No," he whispered, his own pain forgotten. Her eyes began to close and she went limp. Hun threw her to the ground and Leo saw the colour instantly return to her cheeks upon release. She was alive. He moved his vision to Hun who was pacing between the two terrapins. He seemed nervous for some reason.

"Made a mistake there Hun?" Leo chided, throat raw, but he wanted to see the fear in his enemy's face. He got his wish as a pale pallor came over him. "I doubt Shredder's going to be happy that you nearly killed his apparent prize."

The fear in Hun's eyes changed to swift anger as he grabbed Leo by the throat, mimicking his previous attack. "Careful what you say freak. You don't know what he wants with her yet. Maybe the Master will make you watch just before he tears you to pieces. One last torture that you will never forget, even in death. Can you imagine watching her die? Seeing the pain she will suffer when the Shredder gets a hold of her. And don't think your brothers will be forgotten. All four of you will watch the only chance of your pathetic species' future be extinguished after your rat master is dealt with accordingly. Your human friends will also be found and destroyed before the Master turns to you four. Maybe your brothers will be made to see their proud and honourable leader be tortured and killed, in turn killing off any hope they previously had. Or perhaps you will watch them die, hear their cries of pain and betrayal while you fail to save them." He released the turtle's neck, smirking at the sound of him smacking heavily to the ground. "Either way, your family's end is coming."

Hun's warning made Leo involuntarily shiver. They needed to escape before the Shredder arrived but before he could formulate a plan the beatings began again.

Venus cracked her eyes open a little, breathing deeply. She had feigned blacking out before she really did and became truly useless. Now she could at least try and help them escape. She heard grunts coming from Leo and knew they were hurting him again. She desperately tried to loosen her bindings but only ended up irritating the blisters on her wrist. They were helpless.


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N- Hi guys! I'm SO sorry for the lack of update but uni stuff is getting a little crazy so I have no idea when new chapters will be posted at the moment. Will try and get another up soon but for now, enjoy xxx :)**_

 **Chapter 11**

"Guys, I think we have a problem."

Donatello's voice was sharp and serious, causing his brothers to turn their heads.

"What is it brainiac?" Raphael asked, getting up from the couch.

"I just got a weird call from Leo-"

"Did he find Venus?" Mikey cut in, earning a thump from Raph.

"I don't know. I didn't get an answer. All I heard was what sounded like someone throwing some punches before silence. Then there were some heavy footsteps before the line went dead."

"What if Leo and Venus are in trouble?"

"Don't worry Mikey, Leo's never in trouble," Raph assured, mainly himself rather than Mikey.

"Well we both know that that's not true. Remember when Karai stabbed him? Or when-?"

"Alright Mikey I get it! Can it, okay?" Raph growled, not liking the memories that were resurfacing.

"My sons, Michelangelo is right." The turtles turned their heads at both the sound of their father and what he had just said. "Leonardo has been gone for a while now. Too long. If he needs your help then he would surely ask for it. You must find him."

"Yes Sensei," Mikey answered. "But how?"

"I installed tracking devices into all of the Shell-cells." Donny moved over to his computer and plugged his phone in. A map of New York appeared with different coloured dots on it. Red, orange, purple, light blue and yellow dots hovered above the lair while a green dot and a white dot were sat in a restaurant. The missing dark blue dot was nowhere to be seen.

"I can't get a signal on Leo's Shell-cell, meaning it must have been shut down or damaged. But I can use my cell's history to find where it was last used. If I calibrate Leo's phone call on my computer I can pin-point its location at the time."

"But what if he ain't there anymore?" Raph asked as his brother connected his own cell to the computer. Donny sighed as he brought the map of the city back up onto the screen.

"It's the best we have at the moment."

A flashing blue dot appeared at the docks and the brothers ran off into the battle-shell before racing down the streets, leaving their father alone and anxious. They would find their brother. They had to.

The night was getting colder, a chilling breeze rolling off the water. Venus guessed the time to be extremely early in the morning, before anyone in the city was awake. But the horror before her kept _her_ eyes firmly open.

She could hear Leo's protests growing weaker and weaker behind a mass of black garbed thugs, rallying behind their monster of a leader. Leo's grunts were muted, showing his fatigue, and Venus prayed he didn't fall unconscious. She was still trying to figure out a plan to get them out of this hell before Shredder turned up. She'd thought about heating her palms in order to melt the chains, but because they were so tightly wrapped she would end up melting the metal onto her hands. But the risk of burning them was worth freeing herself, especially since the phone-call plan had obviously failed. She ignored the dread of what she had to do once she was free (fighting with two scalded hands and then lugging Leo home wasn't going to be fun) and began to draw heat to her palms, struggling to then keep it sealed within her body, going against her Shinobi instincts. The flow of energy tried to fight against her decision, knowing the damage it would cause, but Venus fought against it, adding more heat and bracing herself for the pain that was soon to come. She had to remain silent in order to complete her plan, and tried to look neutral so as not to alert Hun to any tricks, but she soon snapped out of this focused state when she heard more footfalls. She feared it was more Foot soldiers but she found she recognized their presence. She smiled in relief as three flashes of green jumped in front of her, each landing with weapons drawn and stances ready. Hun turned and growled before seeing Venus was awake.

"You!" He yelled before Raphael pointed his Sai at his neck. The Foot soldiers each drew their weapons at the threat, Venus' eyes going wide.

"Not so fast Hun. Where's our brother?"

"You really wanna see?"

Raph frowned as the group of Foot soldiers stepped aside, revealing Leo's battered and bruised form. Venus' chest lurched at the sound of their gasp.

"No. No, Leo. NO!" Raph exploded with rage and leapt forward, attacking Hun with a vicious ferocity. The soldiers ran in to protect him and a battle ensued, Michelangelo joining in with the fray while Donatello crouched to free Venus. He pulled out a small blade from his belt and sliced through the chains, careful not to agitate the welts on her wrists. He frowned at the state of them before turning to the gash on her collar bone. It still hurt like hell being in such a sensitive place but Venus needed Donny to concentrate. She met his worried eyes and shook her head.

"Don't worry about me, let's just get Leo and go," Venus ordered.

Conflict ran through Donnie's conscience but he decided that since Venus was able to talk and, with a little help, stand, she was in a much better state than his brother was currently in. He released her arm and the pair ran over to their leader, slumped against the container, eyes closed. A few Foot soldiers noticed Venus' sudden freedom and tried to take the pair of them out but Donatello fought them off, giving Venus a chance to rouse Leo. She placed her hands on either side of his face, rubbing his cheeks a little before giving him a gentle shake. He was worryingly cold and groaned a little, but he opened his eyes, now slightly bloodshot from tiredness. He automatically smiled when he saw Venus but soon frowned in confusion as he heard the roar of battle surrounding him.

"How did you-?"

"Your brothers have always had marvellous timing." Venus replied, smiling back. She checked his vitals, finding his heartbeat erratic.

"But-?"

"I called them, remember?"

"Not really."

Venus sighted, noting the bruising on his skull. "I'm not surprised. We need to get you out of here before you get hit again. Can you walk?"

She helped Leo up who attempted to take a step on his own but fell back against Venus. There was dark bruising around his ankles and feet where he'd tried to kick his assailants away, in turn weakening his knees. Venus forced his arm over her shoulder to prevent him injuring himself and walked him towards the water on the opposite edge, Donatello all the while protecting them. When they reached the next set of containers, Venus caught sight of something glittering in the speed boat tied to the pontoon. She realised that that was where her and Leo's weapons were being stowed.

"Donny, keep an eye on Leo," she asked before running into the fray. She managed to dodge several blows before being caught on her left shoulder. She seethed and kicked the ninja aside as a wall of soldiers greeted her, blocking her attempt to get her sword. She inwardly focused on her energy, struggling with her lack of strength and sleep. She felt the light breeze in the air and willed it to move quicker and build up strength. She brought her right palm in front of her and balled it into a fist, ignoring the stinging pain emitting from her wrist. For a swift moment the air was still until she opened her palm and pushed it forward, sending a gush of air towards the wall and pushing a crowd of soldiers into the water. She ran to the boat and leapt in, grabbing her and Leo's weapons before returning to the group. Raph and Mikey were still fighting a couple of ninjas off but most were struggling to get out of the water. Don was crouched next to Leo, checking his pulse. The latter opened his eyes and Don smiled.

"Hey bro."

"Hey."

"We're gonna get you out of here, okay?"

"Okay."

Leo closed his eyes again, trying to block out the pain reverberating through his body. He knew he was helpless at the moment, and had learnt from previous experience that trying to get up and fight would only cause more danger, both to himself and his team. He heard his brothers yelling to each other to duck or strike, shouting that they needed to leave, the clash of steel and the sound of blows accompanying their frantic voices. Then he felt a hand stroke his head and breath tickle his skin. He opened his eyes to find Venus examining his skull, her face just inches from his. He could see a tiny frown puckering her brow as she carefully tried not to hurt him, her hands tracing delicately over his scalp, feeling for any cracks or dents underneath the forming scabs. She looked down suddenly, sensing his stare, and was caught by his eyes. Leo smiled, earning a relieved one back. He was so happy that she hadn't been hurt too badly until he saw the ugly gash across her chest and the welts on her wrists, now much more bloody than his own. Venus caught his frown and quickly held his face in her hands to draw his gaze away from her injuries, focussing it on her eyes instead. He still felt slightly dizzy from the concussion, perhaps causing him to smile again as he suddenly had the desire to kiss her. Venus looked slightly confused as he tried to lean forward, halting when Raphael stepped into view.

"You guys get Leo into the Battle-Shell. I'll catch up on the shell-cycle."

The turtles nodded, and Venus and Mikey helped Leo up while Donny climbed to the top of the container and gently pulled him up, the other two supporting his shell. He stumbled along the metal surface, thankfully not having to make any jumps until they reached the end of the trail where the Battle-Shell sat loyally below them. Mikey and Venus jumped down and Donny lowered their leader towards the ground, Mikey delicately catching his chest while Venus caused a delicate wave of air to settle underneath Leo, stopping him from falling too quickly. The pair then led him into the back of the Battle-shell and laid down him on the floor, where he promptly closed his eyes, exhausted. Michelangelo made his way to the steering wheel once Donny joined Venus and began driving. Donny meanwhile checked their brother over, Venus resting his head on her thigh. This was going to be a long journey.

 _ **A/N- Thanks for reading! I've gotten a few more followers these past couple of weeks and I just wanted to say thank you for everyone's support. I really appreciate all of your comments and reviews so please keep them coming xxx see you next time :)**_

 ** _On another note, December means the end of term but first...DEADLINES! I will post a new chapter mid December I promise, and I want to thank you for all the lovely reviews, especially a certain guest review that I can't reply to. I have such wonderful followers and I really appreciate your support and love for Venus xxx see you soon and thanks for your patience :)_**


	13. Chapter 12

_**A/N- Hey guys! So I FINALLY managed to update. I'm so sorry for the wait but I hope it was worth it. We are getting close to the end now and the next couple of chapters are going to be a little tense so prepare yourselves. I wanted to say a massive THANK YOU to all those who have reviewed this story; there's been a lot of love for 'Distractions' whilst I've been away from both followers and guests and I really appreciate it. Reviews make us writers want to write even more! Anyway, enjoy! xxx :)**_

 _ **ALSO! It has been suggested to me that I should submit 'A new feature' into the inkitt fanfiction contest this year by 22nd December. Not sure whether to do it as I have never submitted anything into a competition, so I would love your advice on this! A comment from a reader or fellow writer would be fab, just let me know what you think :)**_

 **Chapter 12**

"I can't see any extreme external injuries. A lot of bruising but no stab wounds, just a few scrapes on his limbs and a couple of gashes on his skull. Exhaustion is clearly taking its toll but I don't think he has serious concussion as he has been able to communicate with us. However, I don't know the extent of damage on the inside."

"He was hit and kicked in the stomach a lot," Venus whispered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. If she hadn't kept yelling then Leo wouldn't have been hurt. At least not so badly. She saw Donny frown and prod his stomach a little. Leo winced but his eyes remained closed.

"Venus, is there any way you can sense where most of his pain is coming from?"

"I thought you had a machine to do that?"

"It can find where most of the damage has been inflicted by monitoring Leo's muscle tension, but I can't scan him until we get back. If you can see at least the basic damage I might be able to help him a little now."

Venus frowned, not sure how she would be able to help until a valuable childhood lesson Chung I had taught her flashed through her mind, after they'd found a stray cat that had fallen off their roof. "I can try and find where his energy is most concentrated. Any internal damage will naturally be warmer and tenser than anywhere else in his body."

Donatello nodded, raising one brow quizzically but completely accepting the skills his friend possessed rather than questioning it as he would have done a year or so ago. He simply watched as Venus took a deep breath and placed her hands above Leonardo's stomach. She brought them down slowly, ignoring her anxiety. She needed to be strong for Leo. She needed to focus. She calmed her mind and began exploring Leonardo's own chi-energy, being as gentle as possible. Donatello stared at the sight before him, his eyes widening as a muted blue glowing appeared beneath Venus' palms. It became a lot more intense when she found a large knot in Leo's lower abdomen. As she moved her hands over it Leo gasped and jerked a little, his face screwing up in pain.

"I think there is a lot of bruising in this area," Venus told Donny. "His plastron plates are a little discoloured here too." Donny poked the area himself and noted Leo's pained reaction.

"There is definitely muscular bruising but we'll have to wait until we get Leo back in the lair to see if there is any organ damage." He turned behind him and fished through one of the many cabinets in the van. He pulled out two woolly looking things, before bending them to emit a loud 'snap' and placing them on his brother's stomach. "Meanwhile, these hand warmers should help ease a little of his discomfort."

He looked up to find Venus staring at him quizzically.

"What? We're cold-blooded, and there may come a time when we really need some heat. I make all the guys carry one. Besides, you can't always be there to whip up a handy fire."

Venus nodded and the rest of the journey was spent in silence, Donatello's attempt to be a tad light-hearted falling on deaf ears, although Leonardo did smile a little. He remembered the day not long after their first adventure up to the surface when Donatello had distributed the hand warmers, along with Raphael's grumbling about it. The image of his 'macho' brother huddling on a freezing rooftop clutching a fluffy hand warmer made the leader laugh internally, the pain in his stomach preventing him from moving at all. They all still carried them to this day, and Leo hadn't thought that perhaps Venus would find one handy. Then again, it wasn't as if she'd never not be able provide herself with some heat. A twinge suddenly ruptured through his abdomen, and Leo focused on keeping his breathing steady without seething, and staying awake, simply resting his eyes. He could here every word his team said, and knew he was badly injured, and therefore a burden. Flashbacks to a similar night years ago filled his vision, although this time he had been at a severe disadvantage. Back then, after being chased across the city, he had had to fight for his life and was defeated after the attacks became unrelenting. But this time he hadn't been allowed to fight. He'd never had a chance to defend himself. He'd been chained up like a show animal and beaten almost senseless in front of someone he cared about.

Venus. He realized that he found great comfort in resting his head on her leg. Her contact was warm despite her cold blooded state and her internal energy clam, almost soothing. He felt himself slipping into darkness as he absorbed her presence until a spike of pain raged through his stomach again. He seethed and curled into the foetal position, ignoring Venus and Donny's questions. He wanted to escape the pain, wanted to black out. He cracked one eye open to see Venus's concerned face boring into his. The fear in her eyes made them seem even bluer. He focused on them while blackness tinged the edges of his vision. He could feel himself slipping, and wanted to fight it except common sense told him not to. He would wake up again, he knew, and being out cold would probably help Donny's attempt to patch him up, while giving Leo a break from the pain he was suffering. So he focused on the bright blue orbs before him, and they in turn acted as bright beacons before the darkness took him.

"We're home," Mikey called before getting out of the driver's seat and opening the back doors of the Shell-Raiser. Mikey and Venus supported a now unconscious Leonardo, throwing his arms around their shoulders while Donny ran off ahead to set up the lab. Leo's limp hand kept catching the gash of Venus' collar bone, making it bleed a little but she ignored the pain, focusing on keep Leo upright. Even Mikey seemed to struggling with his brother's weight.

They eventually made it to the lab where Leatherhead was waiting for them with some random looking equipment. Venus looked at Donny quizzically.

"I called him while you were grabbing your weapons. His scanner should help us see the extent of Leo's damage."

"What about my damage? Do you know how heavy that thing was to carry over here?" Casey suddenly complained, cracking his back. "Donny called me to help your gator friend here," he added, still stretching his limbs. April hit him in the ribs when Don moved aside to reveal an unconscious Leo supported by Mikey and an injured Venus. The human pair stepped in to help their friends while Donny and Leatherhead set up the scanner. Then they gently laid Leo down inside, Venus gently cradling his head to avoid any further damage. She stepped back before Leatherhead typed some numbers into the machine and pressed a large green button. A soft whirring began and Donny turned to Venus.

"This going to take a little while. Leatherhead can keep an eye on Leo while I fix your wounds up."

"I'm not leaving him."

Don was surprised at the determination in his friend's voice. Her eyes hadn't left Leo since they got here and she was being strangely protective of him.

"Relax Venus. There's nothing we can do for him now and he's perfectly safe here with Leatherhead."

"I promise to look after him Miss Venus," Leatherhead assured, smiling a little. Venus sighed and allowed Donny to take her aside to the medical table, trusting the alligator. Donny grabbed some surgical spirit and began cleaning the gashes on Venus' shoulder and collarbone. She winced but avoided squirming, feeling glad when the experience was over as Donny used self adhesive bandages. She was about to thank him when he turned to her wrists.

"These are going to take a little more cleaning," he told her, eyeing the angry blisters warily. "They need washing thoroughly before disinfecting and wrapping."

Venus knew that this procedure was going to sting like hell, but she simply nodded, allowing herself to be led to the sink. Donny first washed his own hands with antibacterial soap before gently rinsing Venus' wrists. She didn't bother resisting, giving her hands over to the team medic. Venus focused her gaze on Leo instead, still in the machine which was producing images for Leatherhead to analyse. She was only brought back to the sink when her wrists began burning. She involuntarily seethed, pulling away slightly before Donatello held her wrist firmly in place. She caught his stern face, making her freeze so that he could continue. He poured more alcohol solution into the plugged sink and held her wrists underneath the warm water it was mixed with. After a minute he released his hold, now trusting her not to pull away, before going over to the scanner to double check on Leo. The scan had finished, allowing Leatherhead to delicately cradle Leo in his arms as he carried him to one of the recovery cots. Donny printed the images the scan had produced and looked over them critically with April while Mikey knelt down next to Leo's head. Don then returned to Venus with a hairdryer, causing her to frown quizzically.

"It'll be the most sanitary way to dry your wrists before I wrap them."

Venus nodded, rinsing her wrists with cold water while the now dirty water drained away. She stood with her wrists held out, letting Donny dry them before he used fresh bandages to bind them, not too tightly so that she could still use her hands.

"Just try to avoid any Shinobi stuff for a couple of days at least. These bandages are flammable I'm afraid, and need to remain dry and clean, as well as tight."

"So that only rules out fire, water, earth, and air" Venus replied, giving him a small smile. "Thank you Donny."

"Thank _you_ for calling us." He muttered in response when turning away, allowing Venus to mimic Mikey's position on the other side of Leo's bed.

"Good news, my friends: there isn't any severe organ damage, just a lot of bruising. He'll be on the mend as soon as he wakes up," Leatherhead reported, relieved that the results weren't as severe as he had feared. The group all sighed, thankful that Leatherhead's news wasn't completely depressing.

"Thank you Leatherhead. Your assistance has been most generous."

The relief that had flooded the room suddenly drained away as Master Splinter's voice rang through the silence. All eyes turned to him. His face was stern and cold, matching his tone.

"And when were any of you going to inform me that my son was finally home?"

"As soon as we were sure his condition was stable, Sensei." Donny answered, and the tension in the room became more and more dense.

"Very well then. What exactly happened tonight? And where is Raphael?"

"He stayed at the docks to hold off the remaining soldiers so that we could get Leo to safety. He said he would meet us back here."

"So another one of my sons has been left behind so that others could escape?"

"We didn't have a choice, Sensei." Venus began, a spark of anger beginning to light within her as she stood up. "We needed to get Leo out of danger so-"

"Didn't have a choice? Surely one of you could have stayed?"

"I don't-"

"How did this happen, Venus de Milo? How is it that one of my sons is out in the unknown and another is half dead? TELL ME!"

April flinched back against Casey, who took a step back. They had rarely seen Splinter get angry, and never at one of his own. Mikey got up and stood next to Donny, afraid of his father all of a sudden, while Leatherhead merely bowed his head. Venus realised then that she was alone in this, but refused to move from Leo's side.

"Leonardo and I were captured by the Foot. We were taken to the docks and Leo managed to kick his Shell-cell towards me before being beaten. I managed to call Donny but was punished for it. Then when the guys turned up, I managed to grab our weapons, and here we are."

Venus had spoken quickly but had not satisfied Splinter.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry-?"

"Why was Leonardo injured and beaten so?"

"Because they're the bad guys, Sensei," Michelangelo suggested, earning a glare from the rat.

"Then why isn't _she_ battered and beaten?"

Venus took a sharp breath. "Because I kept yelling," she muttered.

"Speak louder-"

"Because I kept yelling!" she cried, her voice desperate. "Hun told me that if I was quiet and obedient then nothing would happen to Leo. He'd already hit him a few times but I kept pleading for him to stop, to leave him alone. It wasn't until Leo spoke that I-"

"Leonardo had to ask you to be quiet?" The disappointed anger in the rat's voice made everyone's spines shiver. It was a tone that none of them had heard before. "Have you no sense Venus? You kept allowing Hun to beat my son senseless until he pleaded with you to stop?"

"No! It wasn't like that-"

"That's how it sounds. You allowed my son to be battered by our enemy while you escaped with some minor injuries. Have you no honour?"

"Sensei, Venus' injuries aren't-"

"Look at your brother, Donatello. Look at the state he's in. Can you even compare the pair? Venus allowed this to happen. She said so herself, and now your brother is at death's door while another is battling the Foot on his own as we speak. Do you still defend her?"

Donny looked at Venus and her guilt ridden eyes before staring at his injured brother, deciding that he had to break the promise he'd made to Raphael earlier that evening. He shook his head and turned away to look at scanner's images, the situation he faced being too grave. Venus caught Mikey's eyes and silently pleaded with him. His face was full of sadness and confusion, and he followed his brother's lead, not knowing what else to do. Venus froze. She had lost them. She saw Splinter step aside, indicating that she should leave. She began to walk out, everyone avoiding her eyes as they focused on Leo, before running into the dojo once she was out of sight. In her frustration and guilt she desperately called on her inner energy and thrust her arms out in front of her, palms splayed, trying to produce a shield again and again. But she couldn't. She knelt on the floor, defeated and weak as her lack of sleep caught up with her. She stared at her hands, the bandages around her wrists now tinged with blood due to the exertion of her futile attempts to summon the energy that she just couldn't control. Tears of frustration and confusion spilled from her eyelids and she simply let them run down her face, the sight of Leo's battered forming never leaving her mind.


	14. Chapter 13

_**A/N- Merry Christmas readers! Hope this chapter doesn't bum you out too much xxx thanks for all the support and reviews, they've been really useful and encouraging. Have a great festive season and see you soon :) xxx**_

 **Chapter 13**

Raphael returned to the lair about an hour after the others. He had a nasty gash on his arm but other than that he was safe and sound, if a little bruised and tired. He made his way to the lab to find Master Splinter knelt beside an unconscious Leo. Angry purple patches now covered his brother's skin while a sheen of sweat covered his furrowed brow. Master Splinter nodded his head slightly, acknowledging Raphael's presence and his (thankfully) lack of injuries before returning to his vigil. Raphael walked over to Donny who was helping Leatherhead pack his scanner away.

"Hey Leatherhead. Thanks for helping Leo."

"No problem Raphael," Leatherhead smiled in return before noticing Raphael's arm. "Donatello, I believe I can take it from here. Your brother is wounded."

Don turned and wordlessly took his brother's arm and sat him down on the lab's metal table. He grabbed his surgical spirit and bandages, bathing and binding the wound. He then returned the items in their cupboard. He was silent the whole time.

"So where's Venus? Was she hurt too?"

Raphael felt the tension in the room spike. He looked around; Mikey and April were in the kitchen preparing some kind of breakfast whilst Casey was asleep on the couch. Leatherhead was tidying up his equipment and Master Splinter was with Leo, out of earshot.

"Did Sensei yell at her again?" Raph muttered, keeping his voice low. Donatello continued to tidy things away.

"She made this happen, you know."

Raphael frowned at his brother's sharp tone. "What do you-?"

"Hun told her to be quiet and she refused so he beat Leo senseless."

Raph raised a brow and rolled his eyes.

"Well that's just Hun-"

"No Raph." Donny slammed the cupboard door shut and turned to face his brother. "She admitted it. She had a choice to shut up or let Leo be hurt and she chose the latter." Donny stood frozen with anger, his diction sharp as he tried to stop his teeth from gritting together. Raph stared at his eyes and saw the sincerity there. The betrayal, fear, and hurt too. "Don't get me wrong, Hun tried to choke her when he found out she'd called us for help, but our brother would at least be conscious right now if she'd chosen to keep her mouth shut. This is her fault, and it isn't just sensei now that's pissed off with her." Donny turned away, walking towards Leonardo to check his vital signs. The steady beat of the ECG Monitor echoed in Raph's head; his brother's heart was still strong, despite his pale and battered form. He also noticed how old his father suddenly looked, not angry but anxious, knelt in silence beside their leader, once again in a situation that they had never wanted to have repeated. But somehow Venus had caused this to happen.

Raphael didn't want to believe it but found himself doing so. He knew that Hun could be a heartless bastard, but he was clearly working on behalf of the Shredder. And the clan knew that Shredder still held a vendetta against Leonardo, and would demand the chance to finish him off himself. That meant Hun could rough him up a little bit but not to this. _This_ level of brutality would only have been served as a warning. A warning that Venus either didn't pick up on or repeatedly ignored, making the beatings worse. Raph knew that she was a smart girl, and so realised the latter was the truth, making him see red. He balled his hands into fists and stormed out of the lab towards the dojo, letting out a low growl between gritted teeth. He knew Venus would be in there and she opened the door just as he got there. She jumped in surprise, not realizing he had been there. She stepped back as Raphael forced himself in and slammed the door behind him. A dark anger radiated from him and Venus took a few more steps back in fear. He turned slowly and pointed a single finger at her.

"Did you do this?"

Venus froze, unable to speak.

"Well? Did you?"

"I tried to-"

"NO EXCUSES!" He yelled, and Venus' heart rate quickened. She stepped back again and Raph charged towards her, grabbing her neck as she slammed back against the wall. "Did you make this happen? Did you refuse to shut your trap and allow my brother to be beaten?"

Venus gripped Raphael's wrists, trying to loosen their vice-like grip but failed, only causing his frustration to rise. She winced as her already bruised throat began to burn but focused her eyes on his, seeing the anger in the sudden dark tinge they had acquired. She tried to show her guilt in her own.

"Yes," she answered.

Raph's eyes flashed red and she feared he would strike her. But he didn't. He released her neck, knowing Leo would be ashamed of his actions. He frowned at her wincing and noticed the deep purple bruising around her throat. ' _Don't get me wrong, Hun tried to choke her when he found out she'd called us for help'._ Donny's words rang through Raph's head, and he saw the bandages on her chest and wrists, the latter bloodstained. _Leo wasn't the only one who was hurt_ he remembered and immediately regretted his actions. _But she had admitted it_. Venus had admitted to letting Leo get hurt. He suddenly found himself unable to look at her, unable to stand her presence. He walked away.

"We were chained up Raphael! I tried to help but there was nothing I could do! Raph?!" Her excuses went unanswered as Raph slammed the door behind him, trying to ignore how weak her voice sounded as he tried to escape before he did something he regretted. Venus began to panic: Her whole family hated her, didn't trust her. She didn't know what to do.

The door opened again and she found herself dreading the new presence in the room. She assumed a kneeling position as the old rat sat in front of her.

"Sensei, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen-"

She was cut short by the rat raising his hand. "I do not want your excuses Venus. You have betrayed this family by allowing this calamity to happen and have hurt my sons deeply. I fear they will never forgive you."

"But I would never hurt Leo intentionally. I couldn't-"

"What is done is done. The truth is that you _have_ hurt my son."

"But I didn't mean to-"

"It doesn't matter. I suggest you keep your distance from Leonardo from now on."

"Why?"

"You really ask me for a reason? You are the reason he has been hurt so!"

"But Sensei, this has never happened before! I would never intentionally let this happen! I am Leonardo's friend and-"

"You are a _distraction_!"

Venus knelt frozen before the figure in front of her, the anger radiating from him terrifying her. Master Splinter considered her, trying to calm himself down. He took in her injuries, her once again bloody wrists and her bruised throat, noting that her voice wasn't as strong as it usually was. She hadn't escaped suffering this night, he knew, and her irritated wounds proved her frustration concerning the night's events. She needed rest. _There is no use in yelling. What's done is done, and she has apologised. Let this go and focus on healing your son. He will need his family at this time._

But what if he won't look to his family for support but to _her?_ She that has allowed him to be hurt so. What if, in his injured state, Leonardo craves the comfort he can find in her, focusing on her rather than his own recovery, his duty to return to a fit state to lead this clan once more? He may blindly forgive her, forgetting that any wrong was done unto him, and therefore lose the respect of his brothers, and therefore fail as a leader.

Master Splinter took a deep breath; that could not be allowed to happen.

"Venus, listen to me. I am well aware of Leonardo's affection for you." He noted her shocked facial expression. "He has always been protective and fond of you but now his feelings have developed into something more over the past few days. Now they must cease."

"But I love him," Venus whispered, not quite believing what she was saying, still surprised by her Sensei's knowledge.

"And look where it has gotten him!" He paused, deciding on a different, less aggressive approach. "You may think you love him, and he you, but both of you are both young and very inexperienced. You have no idea what you are feeling. I am not surprised by these sudden emotions; I did expect you to choose one of my sons eventually, and I guess it has been long enough for that time to come, but you cannot have Leonardo."

There was a pause as Venus' eyes remained locked on the ground. Splinter let his words sink in, frowning when a rush anger entered into the air.

"'Have _him'_?" Venus looked up, her eyes glaring up at her Sensei as she rose to her feet. "I do not _own_ Leonardo, and neither do you." Surprise flickered through the rat's face, but his frown quickly staunched it. "He is free to do as he pleases, so why can't we choose each other?" Venus demanded.

"Because he has a duty to this family. As leader he will one day become head of this clan, inheriting all of the responsibility that comes with the job. He must prepare himself for this and _you_ serve as a distraction, an obstacle on his journey." The rat sighed. "You are young Venus, and will move on. I cannot stop you from choosing another one of my sons, but due to their fierce loyalty to this family, it may be difficult for you to receive reciprocating affections due to your actions, or lack of, tonight."

"And it'll just be that easy, will it?" Venus spat. "I am just some animal that chooses its mate because they are the strongest of the pack?" Her voice softened, now a little more desperate. "I love all your sons in different ways for different reasons, Master Splinter. I fell for Leo and him for me for specific reasons too. We cannot just let go of that."

"Well you must," Splinter barked, sick of this defiance. "You do not have a choice. Salvage the honour you have lost tonight. Let go of my son so that he may be free and be able to recover to become leader again, a post he cannot uphold properly whilst he is so distracted."

"You would make him choose between me and his family?"

There was a moment of silence as Splinter processed her words. He had never wanted this situation to arise in his clan. The chance to be in love would never come easily for his sons, and once they got it, they would need to grip onto it with every fibre of their being. He had wanted them all to feel the same happiness his master Yoshi had felt for his beloved Tang Shen, but Splinter never forgot how it was twisted against him. His other sons could perhaps afford this risk, but not Leonardo. For the sake of the clan and its safety, he could not be distracted, and it pained Splinter to admit it.

"Yes."

This is what Venus had been dreading: She'd vowed from the start that she would never make Leonardo choose between herself and his family, and now she had to stop his father from trying to do so.

"Very well. Then I shall leave the lair and find my own home."

Splinter was taken aback. "Leave?" He noticed how tired the Shinobi looked all of a sudden.

"Yes. Do you not think it will be the best way for Leo to focus on his recovery and training? He wouldn't want me _distracting_ him."

Splinter frowned at her venomous tone, but if she wanted to play this childish game then so would he. "Yes, you are right. Your lack of presence will definitely better serve Leonardo's return of health. But where will you go?"

"I will ask April if I can stay with her until I can find my own place-"

"Until you are at least 21."

Venus raised a brow, Splinter's own eyes wide as if he was surprised by his own speech. Venus remained confused, however.

"Why?"

"I promised Chung I that I would take care of you, and it is not he that has made such a severe mistake this night. My promise lasts until you are an adult. Then you may leave April's and make your own way in the world." Master Splinter's voice was stern, almost parental, but any warmth it held quickly evaporated.

Venus nodded and left the dojo, not bothering to bow. For a fleeting moment she had thought Splinter had actually cared for her and didn't want her to leave, or would at least give her a second chance. The she realised he couldn't let her go fully on her own until she was an adult for his conscious' sake. Given her nightmares recently, she wondered if Chung I would care anyway.

She would be 21 in a few months, not too long for Splinter to perhaps reconsider her worth at Leonardo's side. But first she had to up hold her end of the bargain; she soon found April in the kitchen. Mikey saw her approaching and immediately left, leaving Venus a little crestfallen. _Perhaps it_ _would_ _be better for everyone if I left?_ She looked on as Mikey went into the lab to visit Leo and was glad to see that only Casey was around, and asleep thankfully.

"What kind of cheese do you think Master Splinter would prefer Mikey?" April asked, gasping in surprise as she turned and met Venus rather than her previous companion.

"Venus! Where did Mikey-?"

"He's gone to visit Leo."

"Oh," April replied, a little confused. Venus could tell she was wary of the turtle but was thankful that she didn't hate the sight of her like the others. In fact, April simply noted how exhausted she looked. "Okay then. What's up Venus?"

"I need to ask you a favour."

"Yes?"

"But I need to know something first. Do you hate me?"

April raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Hate you? Of course not! Why would you think such a thing?"

"It's just that the others-"

"The others are worried for their brother, a natural reaction."

"They blame me for what happened."

"Well..."

"Do you believe it was my fault?"

"Look Venus, I'm just a little...confused. Master Splinter seemed so angry with you, and I didn't think he would yell unless he had a good reason to."

"He's been annoyed with me for days. Ever since I lost the shipment. He blamed me entirely, which I suppose he should, but he said some things...even Raph thought they were harsh. This whole thing is my fault anyway. If I hadn't run away earlier, Leo wouldn't have had to come find me and then we wouldn't have been captured."

"Why did you run away?"April asked, gradually opening up to her friend again.

"I had a nightmare. After Master Splinter had said I had failed the team by not securing the shipment, I was determined to master summoning a shield. I've been trying for a while anyway, and I kept trying but just couldn't do it. I decided to meditate and saw my father in a kind of vision. He told me I had failed him as a daughter and the Shinobi clan by not killing the Shredder and by not being able to control my chi energy completely. He was so angry and began yelling, just like Master Splinter, and I got scared. I freaked out and ran off to the church where Leo found me a little while later."

"Venus, do you honestly believe your father would say such things?"April asked, eyes wide. Chung I was always a sensitive subject for Venus.

"I don't know. He did have a bit of a temper." Venus sighed and moved to sit down at the table, April following her lead. "I used to see Master Splinter as a father figure and then he suddenly turned on me. Maybe his anger just opened my eyes to the truth: I have failed as a ninja, a Shinobi, and as a daughter."

There was silence as April contemplated what to say to comfort Venus. But there were no words. Only one burning question that everyone wanted to know.

"Why was Leo injured so much more than you?"

Venus sighed. "Hun said that the Shredder wanted me alive. He has a way to culminate a 'gift' I have."

"But what does that mean?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Leo is lying unconscious in the next room and I am not allowed to go anywhere near him. I know this whole thing was my fault but I didn't mean for it to happen. The situation was out of my control and there was nothing I could do."

April remained silent, suddenly noticing the bloody bandages covering her friend's wrists and her chest, as well as the violent bruising around her neck. Leonardo was in a critical condition, true, but Venus hadn't escaped unharmed.

"How did the guys find you?"

"I used Leo's cell to call Donny. He must have tracked us with the signal system he installed."

"Well there you go, you did something. If you hadn't called them then you both would be in the clutches of the Shredder by now." April attempted to smile at Venus but the terrapin stared at the ground. April grabbed her chin and lifted her head up. She saw the tears threatening to spill over her eyelids and frowned. She'd never seen Venus like this. She was usually so strong and dignified, quite private with her feelings. But now she was just falling apart. She gave her a glass of water. "Now, what was that favour you wanted to ask me?"

Venus coughed a little and set the glass down. "I know this is a lot to ask but I was just wondering if I would be able to live with you for a little while." April raised her eyebrows in surprise and Venus' eyes widened. "Not for long, I promise! Just until I can find a place of my own."

"Well, of course you can. But why?" Her tone suddenly turned serious. "Has Master Splinter thrown you out?"

"No! Not at all." Venus assured, trying to hide her panic. "This is my own decision. I think that the guys need to spend some time together and my absence may diffuse some of the tension in the air."

"Have you told Master Splinter?"

"Yes. He agrees that it is a necessary step in allowing Leo to focus on his training and his duties as leader. He doesn't need any distractions." She turned her face away from April, looking towards the lab instead.

The way Venus spat the word 'distractions' made April frown. It was a bitter tone tinged with a little regret. An idea sparked in her head and suddenly set the cogs in her mind to work. The use of 'distraction', the way Sensei had spoken to Venus, the way she had looked at Leo before and now at the lab entrance. April's eyes widened as she realised what was happening here, and she understood Venus all of a sudden, her frustration and guilt. And she felt nothing but sympathy for her.

"Have you told the guys?"

"Not yet, although I doubt they'll be sad about it."

"And what about Leo?"

Venus' slight flinch confirmed April's suspicions.

"Look Venus, if Leo cares for you and you him then what-?"

"NO!" Venus suddenly snapped, panicking. "No April! I will not make Leo choose between me and his family. He needs to be with the people who won't hold him back and will give him happiness whilst keeping him safe."

"And you can't? Venus, Leo is nearly an adult. You all are! And you can make your own decisions. Master Splinter may be your Sensei, but he cannot control your lives."

"But he is their father," Venus whispered. April's brows furrowed as she looked at the defeated form in front of her.

"Okay, fine. Venus, while you think about everything you are more than welcome to stay with me. When do you want to move in?"

A new determination suddenly swelled in Venus. "I am not leaving until Leonardo wakes up."

She looked up to find April smiling. She still had her strength.


	15. Chapter 14

_**A/N- Hey Guys! So this is the last chapter of 'Distractions' but don't worry; the immediate sequel 'Repercussions' has been written and just needs editing when I can find the time which'll hopefully be soon! It is the biggest piece I have ever written and acts as a part 2 to 'Distractions' and has kind of been my 'writing baby' this past year lol. Also, I will soon be creating a tumblr blog for my fanfics to get a little more exposure (the first chapter of 'a new feature' is up on Deviant Art but I don't think it has gone down very well :/) so I will let you know the details of that.**_

 _ **ANYWAY, I hope you have enjoyed 'Distractions' and I wanted to say thanks for all the support and reviews, especially on the last chapter from**_ **katja _a guest reviewer who was completely lovely with their comment and it really made my day. So without further a do, here is the end of 'Distractions', and I look forward to seeing you in 2016 with 'Repercussions'. Happy New Year! :) xxxxxxx_**

 **Chapter 14**

Venus went to find Master Splinter later on that day. She tapped gently on the door of the meditation chamber before sliding it open. She walked in and knelt in front of the rat who slowly opened his eyes.

"Venus de Milo. Have you come to a decision?"

"Yes. I will move in with April until I am of age to live on my own."

Splinter raised his eyebrows slightly, surprised at her determination in her decision. "I am pleased. I truly believe this is the best solution for all of you to refocus into your training. You shall have more peace and quiet to master you shinobi skills, such as your shield."

"Yes Sensei. I have but one request."

The rat frowned slightly. "Yes?"

Venus looked up at his face, making him stare into her eyes, defiance and determination shining within them. "I will not leave until Leonardo has woken up and is completely aware of his surroundings. When he is able to identify his family and friends and is of sound mind, then I shall go."

Splinter turned his head slightly and caught sight of a picture of his beloved Master Yoshi in his peripheral vision. Venus had the same strength in her eyes as he did, and the rat sighed. He hated to admit it, but sometimes she was more like Hamato Yoshi than Chung I, and sometimes more so than his owns sons, even Leonardo. She had a controlled passion that was unveiled less than Raphael yet more so than his brothers. His eyes were then drawn to the stark whiteness of the bandages dotted with blood on her body, especially her wrists, before he took in the angry bruising around her throat, noting that her voice continued to hold a raspy quality. She still needed a little time to heal, he knew. Cruelness had been dealt to both parties tonight. He sighed again and turned his head.

"You may stay until then and attend Leonardo, his brothers permitting. Understand?"

"Yes Master Splinter," Venus nodded, not relenting her steely gaze. She got up and exited the room, leaving Splinter to contemplate his decision. Had he made a mistake? He was willingly isolating his sons' only known chance at happiness, but saving their focused training. _Ahh, why did she have to choose Leonardo? Why not Donatello, Raphael, or even Michelangelo?_ He remembered the way his son had looked at Venus before she had lost the shipment. _Why did Leonardo have to choose her?_

Venus walked straight through the kitchen, smiling slightly at April before stepping into the lab. Leatherhead had left earlier on, Donatello was at his computer, Raphael was pacing, while Michelangelo was sat on the end of Leonardo's bed. Now that they were a few hours old, the bruises that covered his body had flared up angrily and stood out, purple and strong against his green skin. As Venus stepped in, the three brothers turned to glare at her. There was vicious anger there but only for a moment as their eyes travelled to her stomach and neck. She guessed that her own bruises now looked pretty bad too, and she felt shame emanating from Raphael due to his moment of dangerous fury definitely making them worse.

Venus didn't care if they were angry with her. She was about to be separated from Leo for who knew how long and so was determined to spend as much time with him as possible, even though he was unconscious. She grabbed a chair and sat on the right side of the cot, next to his head. The others didn't protest but merely ignored her, something she was strangely thankful for. She began her vigil, wanting Leo to wake up but also remain asleep.

It was another two days before Leonardo opened his eyes. He awoke to dim, warm lighting and found himself curled up among a pile of blankets in a soft, warm bed. He ached and was sore but his blackout had made him feel slightly fuzzy. He turned his neck slightly to see where he was and recognized the space as the 'recovery room' next to Donny's lab. The metal table was shining in the harsh lights of next door and he heard someone tapping away at a keyboard, guessing it to be his brother. He then heard someone's soft breathing and suddenly realized that Venus was sat on a chair next to him, sleeping. He smiled, remembering how peaceful she had looked a couple of nights ago when they had slept in the abandoned church. He frowned at the bruises around her neck and the bandages on her shoulder and collar bone but was immensely glad she was safe and sound. He vowed never to let such a thing happen again. He would defend and protect her no matter what, and once he was up and walking about, he would tell his family about his feelings for Venus and they could finally start being happy together. He smiled at the thought, his vision becoming blurred again as he fell into a comfortable sleep.

Leo awoke and went back to sleep another two times before someone noticed. He turned his head, expecting to see Venus next to him but instead found Raphael, who spun round at the sound of sheets rustling.

"Leo?" He whispered, not daring it to be true. Leo smiled. "LEO! EVERYONE! LEO'S AWAKE!"

Leo flinched slightly at his brother's hollering but was happy when his family stormed inside the room and crowded round his bed, their faces beaming.

"Leo!" Mikey cried and grabbed him in a hug. Leo tried not to wince, laughing a little at his brother's tight embrace. When he was released he sat up slowly, accepting a cup of green tea from Donatello.

"How you feeling bro?"

"Better than I was. Still a little achy but not as bad as before."

"You're lucky that you only escaped with bruising. Knowing Hun I feared much worse."

"Knowing Hun, me too. But I'm fine Don, honestly." Leo smiled, trying to reassure his brother, who thankfully smiled back. Raph sat down again and gripped his brother's shoulder as Leo spoke to April and Casey, who made a joke about Raphael moping about and crying because he missed his brother.

"Can it Casey. You're the one who spent most of the time sleeping."

"Hey! That's not true!"

"No... I suppose you had to eat too."

Everyone laughed and Leo turned his head towards Donnie's lab as he sensed someone there. His eyes met Venus' observing face, which was full of relief and...did he see sadness? He smiled at her and to his delight her lips curled into albeit a very small smile, but it still made him feel better, the relief in her eyes revealing her previous fear. He suddenly that thought she looked so beautiful that he wanted to leap up and hug her. He wanted to say thank you for ringing his brothers to get the pair away from the docks, and proclaim to everyone there and then that he was in love with her. He didn't of course, and a niggling at the back of his mind told him something was wrong but he suppressed it, wanting to enjoy his happiness.

"My son," Master Splinter's voice pulled him from his staring and caused him to turn his head. "I am so very glad you are alright."

"Thank you Sensei. I'm sorry if I have had you all so worried."

"It does not matter my son. It was not your fault."

Leo frowned ever so slightly, keeping his smile light, before returning his gaze to the doorway. But it was empty. Venus had disappeared for some reason. He wanted to ask why when his father cut him off.

"Now my son, you must rest and gather all your strength if you are to return to your training."

"Yes Sensei," Leo yawned, suddenly realizing how tired he was. He nestled back down into the covers and fell asleep almost immediately. The others left him alone now that the danger had passed, returning to the lounge or lab in Donnie's case. Venus had gone to her room to pack what few things she had. Master Splinter said she was welcome to leave a few items here so as not to clutter April's apartment whilst she looked for a new home, so she placed her scrolls, photo of Chung I and herself on her birthday and the album she was slowly filling with pictures of her new family into a small weekend bag. She left the pictures she had drawn of her home, her father, and her family on the walls, along with the bed spread April had bought her. She also took the sun stone and her drawing materials, leaving her little desk barren and bare. The small pictures Mikey had drawn for her when he had forgotten to get her a birthday or Christmas present these past years also remained on the wall above her bed. He was surprisingly good and she would miss them dearly, but she had nowhere to keep them.

She took one last look at her room before closing the door. She walked towards the meditation chamber, not noticed by the others. She stepped inside and knelt before Master Splinter.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes Splinter."

"You are taking a very big step Venus. I know my sons will miss you, and you are welcome to visit occasionally."

Venus nodded at the word 'occasionally'. She was no longer welcome here, she knew, but Splinter could never separate her from his sons permanently.

"Leonardo is now thankfully awake and shall recover."

"What will you tell him?" Venus asked, suddenly aware of how the rat could twist this whole situation to draw a true rift between herself and Leonardo.

"What I will tell his brothers. That after the mistakes you have made this past week, you realized you needed to focus more on your own magical training, in turn allowing them to focus on their ninjitsu. You didn't want to fail anyone again or risk someone getting more seriously hurt, so you decided to dedicate yourself more to your own development. They will understand."

Venus snorted at the rat's brash demeanour, as if it would be that easy. She stood and walked towards the door before pausing, an odd thought suddenly coming to her.

"You know, it's funny. Chung I was afraid to introduce me to the others as he was afraid for their reaction. Who knew that _I_ would turn out to be the problem?"

She stared at the old rat, daring him to respond, or even revoke his decision and anger and let her stay. He dropped his eyes immediately though to the floor, and any shed of hope Venus had was shattered, fleetingly replaced by anger. _Coward_ she thought.

She stepped back into the lair and caught April's eye before tiptoeing towards the vehicle shed. April stood up from the sofa and yawned.

"Well guys, I'm heading back up top."

"Really April? But you were supposed to make us smores." Mikey wined, earning a thump from April.

"I am not your personal chef, Mikey. You have all the ingredients, all you need to do is put them together. I need to go back up to the shop anyway. Let me know if you guys or Leo needs anything."

"Thanks April," Raph replied, winking at Casey as he watched her leave. Casey in return lobbed a cushion at his face.

April climbed into the driver's seat while Venus strapped herself in, covering her head with a large scarf.

"Are you sure about this Venus?"

"I don't have a choice, April," was all the turtle said before the pair drove off into the city.


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Leo woke up the next day feeling much more refreshed and clambered out of the cot, stretching his arms out. Although he was unsteady on his feet he managed to walk into the lounge stretching his arms again to relieve the tension in his shoulders.

"Morning twinkle toes," Raph teased as he stepped in from the other side. Mikey was already in the kitchen making breakfast while Donny was flicking through T.V. channels.

"Morning," Leo yawned before stumbling into the kitchen. Raph sighed and smiled, relieved his brother was on the mend, surrounded by his family. But there was one turtle missing. _I can't stay mad at Venus forever. And she'd want to see Leo up and about_. Raphael turned and made his way to her room, knocking on the door before cracking the door open slightly. He frowned at the lack of turtles inside the room and thought it felt a little... flat. He turned his head and realized that things were missing, such as the sun stone and Venus' magical scrolls, items that always made the room buzz and hum with positive energy. But now that they were gone the air felt...dead. There were pictures still on the walls, and her orchid bedspread still remained, but the room was cold. Like no one had lived inside it for a while...

Raph ran out of the room towards the lounge.

"Guys! Guys! Venus is gone!"

"What do you mean?" Leo answered sharply.

"I'm not doing this again with you Leo. She isn't in her room!"

"Could she be anywhere else?"

"I haven't seen her. Have you guys?" Mikey and Don shook their heads.

"I thought she'd gone to bed after Leo woke up," Mikey explained.

"Why would you think that?" Leo asked, panic rising in him. He grabbed onto the back of a kitchen chair to steady his legs.

"Because she didn't leave your side since we got you home, and she barely slept," Mikey stated, as if it was blatantly obvious. "I figured she might want to rest before you were more active."

Leo's chest heaved with fear. Had she run away? And why? He had prepared himself to tell his brothers about their relationship this morning, so why would she leave?

"I have to go find her."

"Leo, be reasonable, you're in no fit state to leave the lair," Donny pleaded.

"Yeah," Raph continued. "And what if you get hurt? What if-?"

"I'm captured and beaten again? Go on Raph, tell me. Remind me that I screwed up!"

"Woah Leo!" Raph replied, eyes wide. He put his hands up in surrender. "I wasn't gonna say anythin' like that. I was gonna suggest that me and Mikey go looking for her instead."

Leo considered his brother, and his breathing gradually became less erratic. They would find her.

"Come on Mikey," Raph ordered, and the pair began to move out of the lounge when their father stopped them.

"My sons, that will not be necessary."

"What do you mean Sensei?" Raph asked, frowning slightly.

"Venus is not missing but rather living somewhere else."

"What! She moved out?"

"Yes, Donatello."

"Where?" Mikey questioned.

"Into April's apartment."

"For how long?" Donny asked.

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Why?"

Leo's tone caught everyone's attention, and they all turned to face him. Master Splinter met his son's eyes and saw the betrayal and worry that lay underneath. And the suspicion.

"She believed that in order for her to develop magical skill she needed to take herself somewhere she could achieve absolute focus. After her failures this week, she wanted to deepen her training somewhere where she wouldn't be distracted."

 _Distracted._ _That word again_ Leo thought.

"What failures?" He asked, his tone now demanding as he stepped towards his father.

"She lost the shipment and put your life in danger. She saw her errors and wanted to rectify them. If she is at April's, then she can focus on becoming a better Shinobi whilst you four can focus on your ninjitsu."

"But it wasn't her fault!" Leo's breathing was becoming erratic again. "We were captured-"

"LEONARDO!" Master Splinter's voice rang through the lair, making his sons jump and Leo to fall down onto the sofa, his legs giving out at his surprise. Guilt flashed across Splinter's mind as he took in his son's still precarious condition, but ignored it. "Calm yourself. What's done is done and I cannot change Venus' mind. This new set up will be beneficial for all of us."

The old rat made his way into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast, ending the conversation, while his sons convened around Leo on the sofa. Their leader sensed a lie in their father's words. Whether he wasn't being truthful about Venus' reason for leaving or about his feelings about her departure, Leo didn't know, but there was definitely a tinge of sadness to Master Splinter's tone, albeit subtle.

"Jeesh, I didn't think Venus was that dedicated," Mikey commented, earning a thump from Raphael.

"You idiot. She didn't want to leave, Splinter drove her out."

"I don't know Raph, Splinter would never kick any of us out unless we did something terrible," Donny defended.

"Look Donny, he was mad at Venus before this whole thing, and then became even angrier, blaming Venus for what happened to Leo."

"Yeah, but we all did, Raph," Mikey added. Raph growled.

"I know, but only because we wanted to blame someone. Look, I don't know about you, but as soon as Leo opened his eyes yesterday, all my hate kinda, disappeared."

"Same, I guess," Donny replied. "But I still doubt Splinter ordered her out. What if she left because of us?"

"I dunno, bro. What do you think Leo?"

Leo wasn't really listening, just staring at the floor in confusion. He'd already been separated from Venus before, and didn't want it to happen again. He felt hurt, betrayed, confused, and terrified all at the same time, making his mind disorientated. A thought escaped his mouth, his voice emerging from his throat as little more than a whisper.

"She didn't even say goodbye."


End file.
